One step forward two steps back
by CrazyAbout
Summary: Harry, Ruth and that cottage by the sea!
1. Chapter 1

Christmas had come and gone and with no obvious threats to deal with in Scotland, Section D had returned to the grid.

What a bloody waste of time that was, they had all concluded, apart from Zaf who had made a killing from his book and Harry who up until a week ago been happier than could ever remember.

Ruth it seemed, had overnight reverted to the stumbling and nervous wreck she had always been around Harry.

Only she knew why and although berating herself for her less than decisive behaviour which was clearly confusing and upsetting Harry, she felt totally incapable of dealing with what had happened in the past week, now that they were back to reality. In Scotland she had been able to be the person she had long dreamed of, wear lovely clothes and spend time with the man that she loved. Now back on the grid, she was back to being plain Ruth Evershed, his analyst and worse still, wearing her bloody thermals.

Holiday romances were notorious she thought and let's face it, their time in Scotland, had as it had turned out been little more than a holiday. The more she analysed it, the more she came to think that maybe Harry had taken advantage of the situation made available to him which had after all had come as a result of Adam's concocted legends. What on earth must the others be thinking or even worse be talking about behind their backs she thought.

Sitting in the meeting room discussing the lack of work that had been required over the past week, would only lead conversations as to how they had all spent their time, including her and Harry. Unable to cope with what she thought would probably be said, she decided to ring Malcolm and tell her she wasn't feeling well and was taking a day off sick. Malcolm wouldn't gossip and she trusted him more than any of others.

Seated around the meeting room table an hour later Harry's confusion turned to genuine concern. Ruth had certainly been behaving strangely since they had arrived back, in fact apart from a kiss on her doorstep when they had arrived at her house, she had barely spoken to him.

'Where's Ruth?' he asked.

Apart from Malcolm who wasn't privy to what had apparently happened in Scotland, they wondered quite why he was asking them.

'Don't you know?' said Adam, immediately wishing that he hadn't opened his mouth as Harry with his pre-Scotland grid voice replied that he wouldn't be asking if he did.

'She called in sick' ventured Malcom ' although she didn't say what was wrong, he went on.'

As the meeting broke up, Harry indicated to Malcolm to follow him into his office.

Once Harry's door was closed and Malcolm was seated in front of him, he decided that he might as well ask the question that had been bugging him ever since they had all returned.

'How did it go, with Ruth I mean, I assume that you told her how you feel?'

'Of course, said Harry, still miles away, if Malcolm's reading of the situation was anything to go by.

'That's wonderful,' he said, wondering why it was that Harry seemed to have stopped listening to what he was saying, only to be left open mouthed by Harry's next remark.

'What should I do Malcom, everything was fine when we were away and now she's back to running a mile every time I go near her?'

Sitting looking at Harry, the penny suddenly dropped and Malcolm realised that perhaps Harry's idea of telling Ruth how he felt had been more along the lines of his previous relationships, and not at all what Ruth had needed. Oh God he thought, please don't tell me he's blown this.

' Harry,' he said 'can I say something without getting my head bitten off?'

Not getting a reply, he ploughed on. ' Harry this is Ruth that we are talking about, she's not worldly wise like you, she's gentle and needs to be loved, believe me she must be feeling totally out of her depth with all this.' 'You did you actually think to tell her you're in love with her didn't you?'

'Oh God Malcolm' he said, 'how do I put this right?'


	2. Chapter 2

For the second day running, there was no sign of Ruth and there had been no word from her either. Malcolm having taken a call from Harry saying that he had been delayed and that they should start the daily briefing without him, strode purposefully into the meeting room.

'Seeing Adam casting his eyes across the papers in front of him, Malcolm took a deep breath and confronted them.

'I think that you ought to be aware, that in part, you are all responsible for Ruth's current absence.'

Seeing four bank faces in front of him he ploughed on.

'I am trying as discreetly as I can, to repair some of the damage that has been done due to the gossip that is currently rife on the grid. You may think it funny to whisper about Ruth and Harry behind their backs, but it isn't. Harry's got a thick skin, he wouldn't have survived in this job for this long without it, but Ruth is different.'

He held up a hand to halt any response before continuing.

'Ruth keeps herself to herself, you all know that. To make matters worse, she came back from Scotland to hear that Zaf here, has a book running as to are they/aren't they? For goodness sake, it must have been mortifying for her. Please, just stop it and do what Adam always preaches, let things just crinkle out.'

Ruth meanwhile was sitting at home, realising that the longer she avoided the grid and more especially Harry, the harder it would get for her to go back. Her mind had wrestled with all the alternatives, none of which she really wanted.

Putting in for a transfer back to GCHQ seemed the easiest option, she knew they would take her back, maybe transferring to another section or even handing in her resignation but that seemed a bit extreme. However many times she analysed it, they all offered her a life without seeing Harry, which left her only one option.

Taking a deep breath and telling herself that sooner rather than later, she would have to face her demons, she resolved to go back to work the following day and talk to Harry.

Harry meanwhile had left his meeting and as always felt the need for a breath of air before going back to the grid. Walking through 's park, armed with a decent cup of coffee, he spotted an empty bench, his mind settling as always on Ruth. Sitting down, he pondered the question that Malcolm had posed him, regarding his sensitivity or lack of it.

Malcolm had also pointed out, that unless Ruth were at death's door, which she certainly wasn't when she had spoken to him, she would never call in sick.

There was only one explanation, for whatever reason, she was regretting what had happened between them. How had she not realised how much he loved her?

He had been so sure that they had finally broken down all the self-imposed barriers, what an idiot he had been. He thought back to the conversation where he had told her that self -control and self-denial was what kept them together. Ruth analysed and stored everything in that incredible mind of hers, she had probably thought back to that day and God knows what else.

Frantically trying to remember what other stupid things he may or even may not have said to her over the years, he concluded that there was probably quite a list.

Berating himself for his stupidity he knew that he had to talk to her. For better or worse, he would go and see her this evening.

Throwing his now empty coffee cup into the nearest bin, he hauled himself up headed back to Thames House.


	3. Chapter 3

Driving into work, Harry pondered if it was it always going to be as difficult as this. A call from the Home Secretary had had him working well beyond midnight and far too late to visit Ruth. He liked Towers, well, liked might be stretching it a bit when he bumbled on about babies to kiss and church rooves to inspect.

It had been years since he had wanted to embrace life outside Thames House. His less than amicable marriage breakup that had shattered any hope of a relationship with his children, had left him with no anticipation, that at some time in the future, he would meet someone and want to settle down. The day that Ruth Evershed had stumbled onto the grid, everything had changed. Their ever growing closeness had had him wondering if perhaps for once, the Gods were finally smiling on him. Their recent visit to Scotland and the intimacy that they had shared had confirmed what he wanted and he was sure that despite her recent reticence, Ruth felt as sure about them as he did.

Knowing that in all probability Ruth would be back to work today, he was wondering how best to approach her, bearing in mind that Malcolm had mentioned to him that the others had been told in no uncertain terms to leave them alone.

Deciding to get in early before the others arrived and to have her head buried in her work by the time they did, Ruth arrived a little after 7.30. She knew in all probability that Harry might already be there, but she had already determined to let him speak to her rather that she have to approach him. Feeling far from confident, she exited the pods and after hanging up her coat headed for her desk. Hearing voices coming from the direction of Harry's office she looked up, horror engulfing her as she watched Juliet Shaw sitting on the edge of his desk fluttering her eye lashes at him. God, as if this day wasn't going to be bad enough, but to have one of his notorious ex – lovers on the grid apparently trying to turn him on, left her feeling not only angry but extremely jealous she realised. Needing to get away from the scene unfolding in front of her, she abandoned her desk and ran into the kitchen. Leaning against that wall, she realised that the last vestiges of her resolve were crumbling as tears pricked the back of her eyes.

Adam, Zaf and Jo arrived together a few moments later. Seeing Ruth's coat but empty desk, they glanced towards Harry's office fully expecting to see her there.

'Oh Hell, that's all we need,' said Adam 'Jo, see if you can find Ruth, I bet she walked in on Juliet's little floor show.'

Adam and Zaf watched on as Harry tried hard to avoid Juliet's obvious flirting, without losing his temper. Whatever, the witch was saying, Adam felt sure that the recent rumours had reached six and that her usually viper like tongue was probably goading him about Ruth. Deciding that if someone was to step in and rescue Harry, then it might as well be him. He had already decided to apologise and this might be a good way to start.

Rushing into Harry's room with his 'we have an emergency' expression on his face, he asked him if he could have a word. Juliet looked between them and realising that her moment was over, departed in a huff. She had achieved what she came for, she concluded, she had seen the spaniel run form the room.

'Thanks Adam,' said Harry, 'that bloody woman really doesn't know when to stop.'

Jo meanwhile was in the kitchen with Ruth, who after telling her to mind her own business had calmed somewhat and was helping her make coffee for the rest of them. 'You need someone to talk to Ruth, and I want that someone to be me,' she had said with a smile, 'come on let's pop out for half an hour, nobody is going to mind.'

While Jo delivered the coffees, Ruth grabbed their coats as they headed through the pods. Ten minutes later, sitting in a small café each with a drink in front of them, Jo took a deep breath.

'Ruth, I know you hate gossip, and for that I apologise. Juliet Shaw is a nasty piece of work, but she really is ancient history as far as Harry is concerned, we all know that. We are all on your side, and I especially, want us to remain as friends. At the risk of you running for the hills again, I have to say what I came here to say. In our line of work, do you even realise how difficult it is to have a relationship, let alone one anywhere close to what you and Harry have. He adores you Ruth, God, if anyone looked at me the way he looks at you, it's beautiful.'

There was a long pause, during which time, Jo wondered if Ruth would ever respond or even raise her head. She was wringing her hands, the same way she always did when she was nervous or trying to avoid speaking.

Finally Ruth looked up and smiled. 'I know,' she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Time and tide, thought Harry. It was only 3 days to go before New Year's Eve and the Security Services Annual Party.

He had never liked black tie events, especially those that were work related where he was expected to 'be nice' to people that quite honestly he couldn't abide.

The Home Secretary, most of six and the less doddery of the JIC, together with their wives or whoever they were currently sleeping with, flung together for an evening of merry making, just because it was the last night of the year. What the hell was the point he thought.

This year however would be different providing he didn't bugger it up when he spoke to Ruth. Remember what Malcolm said, he kept telling himself, gently does it. Strange really he thought, Malcolm who as far as Harry knew had very little experience as far as women were concerned, had summed up in a single sentence, something that should have been obvious to someone like him. He had slept with heaven knows how many women, since and even during his marriage. Was this one of the things that Ruth was thinking about?

It was late in the day and he knew all too well that his core staff, all of whom had been invited and were expected to attend, had been making use of what had been a quiet day to discuss the forthcoming event. Animated faces and a lot of banter, had it seemed, been going on for most of the afternoon. Acknowledging the fact, that it wasn't often that they were afforded any respite during working hours, he had kept out of their way.

Adam he knew would be bringing Fiona. Malcolm and Ros had been deep in conversation for some time and quite probably were planning to travel together rather than arrive on their own. Zaf, he had noticed, had been chatting up Jo for the best part of the afternoon, presumably in an effort to get her to go with him.

How he envied the way he seemed to be able to charm women, something he himself had once done with consummate ease. But then none of them had been Ruth Evershed, who with just one smile could render him speechless and have his body responding in a way that until recently he thought was a thing of the past.

As he gazed across to her desk, she appeared to be trying very hard to disappear in a puff of smoke. She had twice been out of the room, presumably in an effort to escape from being dragged into any discussion. He recognised the signs, the insecurity that was overwhelming her as she battled with her inner self, looking for an excuse to spend New Year's Eve at home, rather than with half the bloody security services and quite possibly, him.

They were so alike he thought, trapped in this web of uncertainty which was crazy. He loved her of that there was no doubt, surely she realised that.

Their time in Scotland flooded into his mind and how it had felt to hold her in his arms as she had danced with him. He wanted that again, that feeling of completeness that she gave him. The night that had followed, when he had finally made her his. She was gentle and beautiful and all that he had dreamed of, he ached for her, he really did.

Six o'clock rolled round and one by one they started to pack up their desks. As always, Ruth was still buried in a pile of paperwork, oblivious to all else around her. He watched Malcolm squeeze her shoulder and bid her goodnight, eliciting a radiant smile. Those eyes, so brilliant and blue he thought to himself as his heart rate rocketed and he felt the need to sit down to regain his composure.

Sufficiently calm and his body back in check, he left his desk and walked quietly across an all but empty grid. Leaning forward, he put his hands on her desk and in a voice, very close to her right ear and with little above a whisper, 'have dinner with me,' he said.

He had anticipated every possibility as to what her answer might be, well all but one as it turned out.

'I have to go shopping, before Friday,' she said 'I need something to wear.'

'


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine Townsend was seriously narked and hurt as well. Her Dad had always spoken to her or left a message at some stage over the Christmas holiday, no matter where he was or what he was doing.

He loved her, he always had and she was his little girl even now. The fact that it had taken her less than successful exploits with the November Committee to bring them back together, after what had been years, he knew that she was home after her recent visit to Israel and from time to time they had spoken over the phone.

She had spent Christmas at her mothers with her boyfriend James of some 3 months and her brother Graham. On Boxing Day, when James and Graham had gone to the pub before dinner, her mother who by then had had a couple of glasses of wine had banged on yet again about her father and the fact that he was, in her words, 'a lying and philandering bastard.'

Catherine had heard it all before, in fact it had probably been the main topic of conversation throughout her childhood. If you tell a child something often enough, they eventually believe it she thought, but she was a grown up now, and things were almost never just black and white.

Her father's job was extraordinary, she had come to acknowledged that. To have his level of commitment for so many years, was something almost akin to a marriage.

If something dreadful had happened to him, then Uncle Malcolm would have called her. He had been Dad's best friend for years and she felt pretty sure that he was the only person that he really trusted.

Had he called her, she had planned telling him about James. They had been a month into their relationship when he announced that he worked at the Home Office and in a minor capacity, had links to the Home Secretary. The conversation that had ensued, had her demanding to know whether he had had her vetted or even followed, something she remembered shouting at her Dad in the not so distant past.

Dragging herself back to the here and now, she left her office and headed out in search of a coffee. No use getting upset, she thought to herself, Dad would resurface sooner or later, he always did.

Across town, Harry had just remembered that having been away from home in the run up to Christmas and to put it mildly had been wonderfully wonderfully distracted, he had failed to ring Catherine.

Oh bugger, he thought, another woman that I need to make it up to.

How to explain to his 26 year old daughter that he was in love with a woman only nine years older than she was. Catherine and he were alike and she had a temper that closely resembled his. What would he say if he were in her shoes, that's assuming she didn't implode the moment he told her.

Talk to Malcolm he thought, he would know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

As always, Malcolm's advice had the desired and calming effect that Harry had needed. He had suggested that the best way forward was that he tell the truth. Harry had been away with his team in Scotland and was sorry that he had failed to get in touch. He would love to see her during the coming week and it would be nice to have dinner, if she had the time.

With that all but sorted, he was at home having shaved and showered and was now getting dressed, before driving across town to pick up Ruth.

The difficult conversation that he had anticipated, should he ask her to accompany him this evening, hadn't happened, in fact she had said yes almost immediately hinting that in some small way, Jo had been instrumental in her saying yes. He had made a note to thank Jo at some stage or at least make it obvious to her during the course of the evening that he appreciated her taking the time to chat with Ruth.

Ruth, who only just over a week ago had been panicking as to what she should pack for their trip to Scotland, was now spiralling rapidly towards a re run. Having decided that she needed a new evening bag to go with the dress that she had bought, she had gone shopping on her way home and as a result it was now late. In her haste, she had tripped over and sworn at poor Fidget, who had taken up residence on the stairs, failed at the first attempt to get her hair to look as she wanted it to and was now agonising as to whether or not the dress she had bought was too revealing. Stupid idiot she chuckled, a week ago Harry had seen everything that there was to see and let's face it, at this moment in time, she didn't much care what anyone else thought.

Her doorbell rang as she was making her way back down the stairs. Harry was never late, if anything he was usually early. She smiled, wondering just how many more of these less important things, she knew about him.

'Wow!' he said as she opened the door, his eyes burning into hers.

'Wow?' she questioned, it sounded more like something Zaf would have said, than Harry.

'OK,' he said, 'how about you look beautiful, is that better?'

'Maybe,' she said, deciding that teasing him a little might be quite fun.

'Time to go Miss Evershed, or we might end up spending the evening here instead,' he countered.

Were she to run a mile from him, better it were now than when they were knee deep in Home Office and Security Services personnel. Remember what Malcolm had said, he told himself as he helped her on with her wrap.

Turning her round to face him, he placed both his hands on her shoulders and took a step towards her, still giving her every chance to pull back. She stood firm, gazing up at him in the same way that she had done, just a week ago. He was drowning, in that exquisite way he always did when he looked into her eyes. It's now or never he thought as he leant in, closed his eyes and kissed her. It was a kiss without passion but filled with love. For the first time in a week, Harry Pearce was a happy man. Thank you Malcolm, he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The entrance to the hotel was elegant and brightly lit, with Christmas decorations still adorning the huge doors at the top of a dozen or so broad sweeping steps.

Harry's car, was now on its way to the underground car park, driven by one of Five's underlings who was on duty for the evening. Poor bugger thought Harry, thinking back to the time when he had first joined the service and had been made to do the less than glamourous jobs.

Ruth was gripping his hand, obviously overwhelmed by the realisation that they had finally arrived. Her lack of confidence was one of the things he loved about her. He felt a huge surge of pride, that someone who cared so much about everyone else around her, didn't realise, that they in turn felt exactly the same about her.

'Shall we,' he said, taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm, ' no one is looking at us and once we get through those doors we'll blend in, you'll see.'

The room was already quite full and looking across towards the bar, Harry spotted Jo and Zaf. 'Come on,' he whispered as he guided her towards their colleagues, knowing full well that neither of them would make any comment about he and Ruth arriving together. They weren't at work now and for this evening at least, he wasn't their boss. Being close to Jo if only for a while, might release some of the tension that Ruth was obviously feeling. He hoped so anyway.

Zaf stepped forward, the epitome of a perfect gentleman, shaking Harry warmly by the hand and giving Ruth a quick kiss on the cheek. Wondering if he should respond in any way apart from saying hello, Harry concluded that it was perhaps taking things a bit too far, if he were to kiss all his female colleagues by the end of the night. Ros he thought, might even slap his face and threaten him with sexual harassment. Besides which, she could just as easily pick him up and throw him across the room. Hello and a smile would do just fine.

He turned his attention back to Ruth and ordered them both a drink. The fact that he asked for two glasses of white wine, without asking her, didn't go unnoticed by Jo and Zaf, but again, nothing was said and their expressions remained unmoved.

Ruth was chatting to Jo and he watched her as she slowly began to relax. She was so lovely when she let go of the serious persona that she so often had to adopt at work. He longed for more time with her way from the grid, where they could be themselves, an ordinary couple without the constant restraints that their work heaped upon them. One step at a time, he thought, let's just enjoy this evening.

As the evening wore on, they had said their hellos to the rest of their colleagues, the Home Secretary, who by then had obviously downed a few glasses and was apparently trying to escape from his wife. Harry had shuddered as he pictured her putting poor Towers between two slices of bread and eating him for breakfast, perhaps he should be nicer to him from now on, he thought. The DG had stopped briefly, muttering something about having new shoes that were hurting his feet and the recently appointed head of Six, who neither he or Ruth had previously met, was now deep in conversation with one of the JIC.

God, I am so lucky, he thought.

They were alone at last, well as alone as you could be in a room full of people. Harry decided that the time was right to ask Ruth to dance. As the music slowed, he took the chance and held her closer, transported back to their first dance in Scotland. He was totally overcome by the memory, her hair in his face and her breath skimming across his neck. He so desperately wanted to kiss her, but now wasn't the time. He lowered his head until his lips were almost brushing her ear. 'I am so in love with you,' he whispered.

Across the room, Catherine Townsend stood mesmerised as she saw her father for the first time that evening. Her mind turned somersaults as she watched him and the small brunette in his arms.

In all the time that she had known him, she had never seen him with a woman other than her mother. This tiny unassuming woman that he was holding and knew intimately, there could be no question about that, in no way resembled her imaginations as to the sort of woman that her dad would even look at, never mind take out.

Whatever he had just said to her, she had raised her head and was gazing at him, in fact Catherine had the uncomfortable feeling that if they didn't stop soon, she wouldn't be the only one watching.

Grabbing James by the hand, she all but dragged him towards a quiet corner of the room.

What the hell was she going to do now? She was more than just curious, she was absolutely bloody intrigued. She just needed to come up with a plan as to how best to approach him but before that she needed a drink, a stiff one.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam was pleased with the way that his team had responded to Malcolm's little chat. It had been a really quiet week since they got back from Scotland and although a lot of chatter had been about the trip, they had managed to steer clear of anything relating to Harry and Ruth.

He was sitting with Fiona, it felt lovely to be spending an evening together having missed out on Christmas with her and Wes. Malcolm and Ros were heading towards their table and he looked up and smiled. They got so few opportunities to spend time with people who knew who they really were and be able to have the freedom to talk about anything without the usual restrictions.

He glanced across the room to where a still energetic Zaf was obviously trying to impress the ever patient Jo. He appeared to be telling her jokes. Why on earth did he think that would work, he really hadn't a clue he thought, despite him bragging about the supposedly dozens of women he had in tow.

Harry and Ruth had left the dance floor, he imagined to sneak off somewhere, away from prying eyes. Good luck to them, he thought. Harry was so much happier when Ruth was around and any fool could see that, despite her trying to hide it, she felt exactly the same way about him. Malcolm's instructions to let things crinkle out had been all well and good, but surely they must have noticed tonight's very public show of affection on the dance floor.

Malcolm had known Harry for years and Adam had always imagined that up until now, their work related conversations had probably rarely strayed into anything other cricket and music. Malcolm was obviously fond of Ruth as his recent diatribe had proved. In a way he suspected that they were very alike, lone souls cast adrift on a sea full of horror.

Ros, was so different, a bit of an enigma really. Away from work, he suspected that she too was lonely, a feeling he had known only too well until Fiona had come into his life.

Adam was right. Harry and Ruth had made a quiet exit in search of some privacy. 'A turn around the grounds,' he had suggested, which had elicited a giggle from Ruth.

Having stepped outside for a few moments and been hit by below zero temperatures and a few flakes of snow, they were now in relaxing on a comfy sofa in a quiet corner of the huge conservatory that spanned the back of the hotel. Harry had made a brief trip back to the bar to replenish their drinks and collect a small plate of food and they were now both blissfully relaxed and happy as the clock ticked slowly on towards midnight.

'I meant what I said you know, I've been an idiot and I am so sorry if I have upset you,' Harry blurted out 'it's just been such a long time since, well since anything really. That first night when we stayed in Yorkshire, if you only knew how little sleep I got, knowing that you were in a bed just the other side of the wall.'

'I knew,' said Ruth, with a grin, 'I didn't get much sleep either.'

They dissolved into laughter, more with relief than anything else.

With only ten more minutes to go until midnight and the promise of a fireworks display to come, people were starting to drift into the conservatory. Adam and Fiona had arrived along with Malcolm and Ros.

Harry with his arm round Ruth's waist, looked towards the door as another group of people came in.

Father and Daughter now stood facing each other, he with a look of total astonishment on his face, and she with one that had him wondering at that precise moment, which one of them was the parent. In the background, the countdown was going from ten to zero but Harry was finding it hard to concentrate.

On one hand as he continued to watch Catherine, he had the same uneasy feeling that he had when a bomb was about to go off. On the other, if he didn't kiss the woman he was in love with at midnight, then he might well regret it for the rest of his life. For goodness sake, it wasn't a difficult decision, he would deal with Catherine later, Ruth was his here and now.

Ruth was watching him, those beautiful blue eyes had never left his face. As the hotel lights dimmed and the fireworks erupted into the sky, he took the tiniest step closer, wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer. He felt the shudder that went through her, eliciting a huge surge of adrenalin in his already responding body. Harry Pearce was in heaven.

If the whole of the security was watching them at this moment, so be it, he loved her and that was all that mattered.

'Happy New Year Ruth,' he whispered.

'


	9. Chapter 9

As things turned out, James had whisked Catherine away from the hotel almost as soon as the firework display had ended. On reflection, she realised that it was probably a good idea, as any conversation with her dad, needed to be on their own and without half of what she presumed to be the Home Office and Security Services staff watching on. She had seen Uncle Malcolm on the other side of the room, deep in conversation. He was with another man she recognised from the time her father had sent Chris or whatever his name was, to spy on her. She had liked Chris and briefly wondered if he had been there this evening, another thing to ask her dad when she saw him.

Would he ring her or should she ring him she wondered, finally deciding that she would leave it a couple of days until she, and probably he, had recovered from last evenings encounter. She was going to see her mother tomorrow, and whatever else happened, she was determined to steer the conversation away from anything that involved her dad.

She realised that for once, she and her dad had a secret of their own, and it made her smile. It was the first time since she had been a little girl, that she had a connection with him, that didn't involve her mother.

Harry had decided, that telling Ruth that Catherine had been at the party and god forbid, had seen them on the dance floor, could wait until the next day. It was the first time, she had stayed at his house and any talk of Catherine would have ruined, what for them both, had been a wonderful night. Ruth had been so relaxed, far more so than at any time since he had known her. As he drifted into sleep, he had found himself contemplating them spending every night like this and the possibility of real future together.

Despite the fact that there was no alarm to wake him, Harry still woke early just after six. Ruth was still sleeping peacefully, her hair spanning the pillow beside his, her face relaxed all but her eyelashes which were fluttering as a dream played in her head. Was she dreaming about him, he certainly hoped so, because awake or asleep he dreamt about her, in every single spare moment of each and every day.

As quietly as he could and with one last glance back, he left the bedroom and headed first to the bathroom and then downstairs to his kitchen. For as long as he could remember, he had imagined he and Ruth having breakfast together after a night such as the last. Now, here he was with all his imaginings unfolding before him, on the first day of a brand New Year.

All he needed to do was to find the right words to tell Ruth about Catherine and then speak to his daughter.

Ruth woke, adjusting her eyes around a room she couldn't quite place. Harrys, she thought, which elicited a smile as she re lived the events of last evening and the night that had followed. Stretching out, she contemplated what to do next. She had nothing to wear other than her clothes that were strewn about the room, as recollections of their frantic attempts to get undressed, filled her mind. Where was he, was he coming back to bed, surely he hadn't gone into work? It was getting light and as much as she had been confident being naked in front of him in the dark, now she was slightly less so. What if he were to walk in, especially if he weren't fully clothed? Spying a dressing gown hanging on the back of the door, she vaulted out of bed and slipped it on. It engulfed her, but she didn't care, it smelt of Harry and she felt safe.

There was music coming from downstairs, so he hadn't gone to work. Desperate for a cup of tea and with a real need to kiss him again, she headed down and in the direction of what she assumed was his kitchen. She stopped outside the door as the ridiculous notion of knocking crossed her mind. She never did it at work, much to Harry's amusement, so why the hell was she considering it now. With less bravado than she felt, she pushed open the door and walked in.

They stood looking at each other for the briefest of moments, he with a huge smile on his face. Without even thinking about it and before either of them had said a word, she flew across the room and flung herself into his arms.

'Good morning to you too,' said Harry 'I guess this means you're pleased to see me?'

'I guess it does,' she said, astounded by her newly found confidence.

Tea, a kiss or do you want to drag me straight back upstairs?' He responded with a grin.

'Yes please, but not necessarily in that order,' she added, just wishing that she would shut up in the hope that at least one of his suggestions got underway.

'Right then, tea it is and maybe some toast, after which I promise to comply with your other wishes.' he said.

They sat either side of his small kitchen table. Toast in front of them, along with butter, jam and marmalade. A cup of tea for her and a coffee for him alongside their plates - and then his doorbell rang!


	10. Chapter 10

Bugger, who the hell is that thought Harry, most people would still be asleep at this hour on New Year's Day or doing exactly what he was doing and enjoying a nice relaxing breakfast. If it involved work then his phone would have rung, terrorists tended not to knock.

'Sorry' he said to Ruth as he walked past her, planting a kiss in her hair. 'I'll just get rid of whoever this is and be back in a moment.'

Deciding that she needed a second cup of tea, Ruth was on her feet with her back to the door, when it opened. Turning round, she did a double take, her mouth falling open as she came face to face with Harry and Catherine his daughter. She remembered her clearly from the on screen photos that she had seen during the November Committee Op, but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that were they ever to meet, that it would be here in Harry's kitchen, her wearing little else than his dressing gown.

Harry appeared to have lost the power of speech, his eyes as large as saucers and a look of panic on his face.

Thinking that this was probably the oddest situation that she had found herself in and that if someone didn't say something soon, they could possibly be standing here until lunchtime, she clutched the dressing gown tighter round her waist and said 'Hi, I'm Ruth.'

'Hi Ruth' said Catherine and then turning back to her father, suggested that he might at least offer her a cup of coffee.

Having seemingly regained the use of his legs, although apparently still unable to speak, Harry walked across to where Ruth was standing in search of another cup.

Now what was going to happen thought Ruth, Harry obviously hadn't been expecting Catherine to call. Had she done so half an hour later, they would have very likely been back in bed and he probably, well hopefully actually, wouldn't have stopped what they were doing and opened his door.

The usually spikey Catherine had decided that to wait a couple of days before calling her dad was beyond her. She was an impatient soul and curiosity had got the better of her. She was enjoying his obvious discomfort and was struggling to keep a straight face.

Ruth looked so different from the way she had the previous evening, dressed in nothing but her Dad's dressing gown. God, thought Catherine, as her mind ran riot imagining them writhing about upstairs or even worse here in the kitchen. Apart from the fact that her Dad appeared to be nervous, she couldn't help but notice that his anxious gaze was directed entirely towards Ruth.

Any preconceived ideas she may have had of giving him a grilling were slipping away. She had walked in into what appeared to be a calm domestic scene, something she had never experience when her dad had been at home. Ruth seemed sweet and, well very young, which was peaking her curiosity even further, but she was beginning to feel uncomfortable and needed to get away, whatever else could wait until another day.

'It's lovely to see you Catherine,' Harry finally managed, 'Ruth is a friend from work.'

Both Ruth and Catherine looked at him, huge question marks adorning their faces at his use of the word friend. The great Harry Pearce was feeling seriously out of out his depth, something that rarely happened and certainly not in his own house. Ruth on the other hand appeared to coping manfully and as yet hadn't bolted for the stairs.

'Well, I'll have to love you and leave you, James and I are having lunch with Mum today and I need to go home to change. Maybe I can pop round to see you both, later in the week and we can have a proper catch up?' said Catherine. 'Bye Ruth.'

'See you later in the week then,' said Harry as he walked Catherine towards his front door, realising that yet again, that he wasn't the one calling the shots.

'Absolutely,' said Catherine, kissing him on the cheek, 'Ruth seems lovely by the way, cheerio Dad.'

Closing the door behind him Harry pottered back in the direction of the kitchen, his mind spinning as he tried to work out what the hell had happened in the last twenty minutes. Catherine hadn't yelled at him and Ruth, who was usually so nervous when it came to relationships, had seemingly coped and made a positive impact on his daughter. Maybe telling her that Catherine had seen them the previous evening, wouldn't be as difficult as he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Catherine had left, and they had finished breakfast and washed up. Harry's adrenalin, was at an all-time low and as much as he would dearly have loved to take Ruth back to bed, he knew that anything other than sleep, was quite beyond him.

She on the other hand looked very perky as though the recent encounter with Catherine had been a day to day occurrence. Women, he thought, will I ever understand them?

So far Harry hadn't mentioned Catherine's visit and Ruth was getting more and more curious. It looks as though it has to be me then, she thought, it was like dragging blood out of a stone at times where he was concerned.

'Harry, did you know that Catherine was calling this morning, I know you haven't rung her?' Harry appeared to be considering what to say, why was everything with him so complicated? 'I'm surprised she took it so well, finding me here, is there something you're not telling me?' she ploughed on.

Harry took a deep breath. 'Well, to be honest, it might not have been quite the surprise you think. She saw us yesterday evening at the hotel,' he mumbled.

'What!' exclaimed Ruth, 'at what point in the evening are we talking about?'

'Um, well I don't really know, 'it could have been at any time. I imagine that she was probably there all the time.'

'As in when we were dancing, Oh God this is awful, we were practically having sex Harry, doesn't that bother you?'

'It bothers me in that I can't remember it,' he tried, 'maybe you should start leaving me notes from now on.'

'Stop being flippant, this is no joking matter and while we're on the subject, when did you see her?'

'She came into the conservatory just before midnight, and I already knew that I was going to kiss you. In that moment, it was that or speak to Catherine and to be honest,' he trailed off, ' I can pacify my daughter at any time, today, tomorrow, in a week or a month, but kissing you at midnight on New Year's Eve, is something that I can only do on one night every year.'

'Oh,' said Ruth, completely floored, 'so what do we do now?'

'As in now this minute or as in when we see Catherine next week, because as I see it, we have plenty of time to discuss next week,' said Harry and I seem to remember you wanting to be dragged back upstairs as soon as we'd finished breakfast.'

How did he do it she wondered, all the cheesy lines and he had her just where he wanted her. This was so new, so lovely, she alone was enjoying the real Harry and she'd be a fool to ruin the day. Tomorrow they would be back on the grid and he would switch back into work mode to face whatever life threw at them.

'Come on then' she said 'what are you waiting for?'

Gone was the frantic need that had been there the previous night, today they had all the time in the world.

This time, it was Ruth who woke first. Harry was asleep beside her, his arm curled loosely around her waist, his face so untroubled, it took her breath away. This was her Harry, principled and dedicated to his job and so very precious to her. She remembered what Jo had said, only few days ago. She was right, Harry did love her and what once had been so difficult for him to say, he did now in a heartbeat. She looked across at the clock, they had been in bed for hours, but dinner could wait as could all else that might follow in the week to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Two quiet days had passed since Catherine had unexpectedly arrived on Harry's doorstep.

They had quickly got back into the routine of early mornings and late nights but it was Thursday and Ruth had left early, in time to go home and change. She had spent two nights at Harrys and she needed to go home. If she was going to meet Catherine again this evening, she wanted to relax, get ready and most importantly to decide what to wear. Catherine hadn't seen her in anything other than Harry's dressing gown and she certainly didn't want to create the impression that they spent all their time in bed. If only she thought.

It was close to 5.30, when Harry told Adam that he was leaving. His daughter was coming round for the evening and he had a meal to prepare. Adam smiled to himself. A happy Harry was so much easier to work with. He and Ros were working late anyway and if anything happened that Harry needed to know about, they would call him on his mobile.

Driving across town, Harry pondered the sudden change that his life had taken. Ruth and he were together and after so many years of angst, his daughter was speaking to him again and apparently seemed happy that he was in a relationship.

Shedding his coat, jacket and tie, he pottered into his kitchen and switched on the oven. He and Ruth had prepared a casserole the previous evening and it needed to be heated. He had vegetables to prepare and the table had to be laid.

Turning towards the door with the intension of going upstairs to change into something less uncomfortable than his suit trousers, he spotted a bottle of wine on the table. It certainly hadn't been there in the morning he was sure of that and besides underneath it was a sheet of paper.

He stood rooted to the spot, his heart pounding in his chest as read the message. The implication and who it was from was quite clear. Your lapdog appears to have gone, it said.

Grabbing his phone he rang Ruth's number, please, please answer he thought. It went straight to messaging, God where was she, was she alright he thought as dozens of dreadful scenarios coursed through his mind. He couldn't deal with this alone, he needed help, he really did.

Dialling the grid, the phone was answered straight away. 'Adam, something has happened to Ruth,' he said, 'I need you here and bring Ros.'

Ruth had been happily relaxing at home. She had showered, washed and dried her hair and was pondering the contents of her wardrobe. Hearing her doorbell ring, she presumed that it was Harry, headed downstairs and without thinking, opened the door. Totally stunned and feeling mildly afraid, she found herself, face to face with Juliet Shaw.

Fifteen minutes after Harry's call, Adam and Ros were sitting in his front room. Ros had made coffee and Adam had rung Malcolm and asked him to come over.

Once Harry started to talk, the flood gates opened. He had to tell them, there was no other way, all that mattered was that he find Ruth, the alternative was unthinkable. He started with Scotland and the reason for Ruth's hesitancy after they had come home. He told them how Jo had talked to her and that slowly during the week leading up to the party she had come back to him. He told them about Catherine having seen them on New Year's Eve, her subsequent visit and that this evening, the three of them were supposed to be having dinner together.

Throughout his outpouring, Adam and Ros kept silent. Part of what he was telling them they already knew or suspected, but he didn't need to know that. Just how far their relationship had progressed he had kept to himself, but if they were half the spooks he knew them to be, then they would have guessed anyway.

'Harry,' said Adam gently, this note obviously means something to you. You need to tell us what it is?'

'It's Juliet,' he said, 'she once told me that Ruth followed me around like a Spaniel and the other day when she came to my office, she had no other reason to be there other than to upset Ruth. I've called Ruth at home and on her mobile but she's not answering. Somehow or other, Juliet's got to her and told her god knows what. She can be vile when she wants so be,' he trailed off as his doorbell rang.

Malcolm had arrived and they were formulating a plan. Harry was pacing about, running his hand through his hair and clearly distressed, but he was wisely giving Adam the floor.

Catherine had known Malcolm all her life and rather than ring her and cancel or tell her what had happened, they had decided that Malcolm should stay at Harry's and wait for her to arrive. It needed someone to be there anyway, just in case Ruth turned up.

Ros was adamant, that it should be her that would tackle Juliet, the ice maiden she may be but she was more than capable of calling her whatever names came to mind, once she laid eyes on her. Besides, she had told them, it wouldn't do if either of them hit a woman, whereas she on the other hand-. Despite the seriousness, she smiled as both Harry and Adam cringed.

Adam would go back to the grid to employ all the resources they had in an effort to trace Ruth. Tariq the new techy would still be there and if anyone could help find Ruth, he could.

In the meantime, Harry needed to go out and look for her, starting at her house to see if there was any indication as to what had happened, if she had taken her phone with her, and more importantly that she had her bag and some money. It was winter and it had been dark for a while and more worryingly, it had started to snow.

It was less than half an hour since they had all arrived at Harrys and now they were on their way. They were a team, fiercely loyal to each other and when one, or in this case two of them were in trouble, they pulled together, they always had and they always would. Harry knew this.

'We'll find her Harry.' Malcolm said to himself as his boss disappeared through the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Ros was woman on a mission. Anyone who crossed her knew better than to stand too close and at this moment, Ros Myers was really fired up. She may not do romantic and soppy, but this was totally unacceptable. Although she might once have had her problems with both Harry and Ruth, she had come to admire and respect his absolute dedication to and belief in what he did. In a way she envied Ruth, having someone who loved you without reservation, it was rare these days.

Juliet bloody Shaw was in for both barrels.

She knew Six like the back of her hand, she had worked there for years before transferring to Five. Sid on the door was a pussy cat when it came to Ros. Second floor library he told her, when she asked for the whereabouts of Juliet Shaw. Exiting the lift, she headed left and then right until she stood outside the door. As luck would have it, well for Ros anyway, Juliet Shaw was sitting alone in a room that appeared to be empty all but her. Locking the door behind her, Ros walked quietly forward and placed both her hands on Juliet's shoulders.

'Can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you,' said Ros as Juliet tried and failed to get up.

'Get your hands off me, do you know who I am?' snapped Juliet as the grip on her shoulders tightened.

'Yes, I bloody well do, but do you know what, I really don't care. This pathetic jealousy game of yours stops now, do you understand? Stay away from Section D, stay away from Harry and if you ever come near or attempt to intimidate Ruth again, I won't be the only one making you wish that you had never been born, understood?'

Meanwhile, back on the grid, Adam and Tariq were pouring over computer footage in an attempt to find Ruth. Adam knew that she and Harry usually headed to the embankment when they wanted to be on their own and sometimes into Greenwich Park, but surely Ruth wouldn't go there at this time of night. There were no security cameras picking her up once she had turned the corner at the end of her road, but she did appear to be wearing her heavy coat and had her bag with her. To be honest, she didn't look to be walking purposefully or as though she knew where she was going, more out of need to get away from the house Adam thought. Come on Ruth, where are you, turn on your phone, we need to find you.

Harry meanwhile, had arrived at Ruth's house and was relieved to find the door locked. He had no problem breaking in and disabling the alarm, giving himself time for a quick look round in the hopes of some clue as to where she had gone. The kitchen offered nothing more than to tell him that she had had a cup of tea and fed Fidget who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Juliet hadn't been waiting for her to get home he thought, whatever else had happened, she hadn't been confronted by her already in her house.

Reaching the upstairs landing he opened the bathroom door, suddenly aware how recently she had been there. She had showered and washed her hair, the scents that he knew so well, had him steadying himself against the door frame. Images filled his mind of her getting ready for what should have been their evening with Catherine.

In the bedroom, the clothes she had worn that day lay folded on a chair. Others were scattered on the bed probably she been deciding what to wear he thought. He knew everything that she wore on the grid but until recently he had seen little of what else she had. He could only hope that with the recent drop in temperature, she had perhaps decided on trousers or one of her long skirts. As long as she was warm, that was what mattered, he just needed to find her.

Locking her front door behind him, he got back into his car and called Adam, who confirmed that Ruth was wearing her coat and appeared to have her bag with her. Malcolm then rang him to say that Catherine had arrived and that they were fine. She sent her love, he had said to both him and Ruth.

Where to go now he wondered, surely she wouldn't go somewhere she didn't know. The embankment, he thought, as he put the car into gear and headed off.

It was snowing more heavily as Harry parked his car and walked down the steps towards the bench where he and Ruth so often sat. What was it about the snow that made normally sensible people revert to being children he wondered, as he scoured the faces in the crowd, searching for the only one he so desperately needed to see. The lamps were still adorned with Christmas decorations and the bridge that he and Ruth crossed almost every day was mirrored in the water. He clutched the railing, his knuckles turning white, oblivious to all around him and more bereft, than he had ever felt in his life. They had come so far in such a short time and she had been so happy until today.

His affair with Juliet had happened so long ago when he was young and stupid. The thought that in some way she had hurt Ruth, had him balling his fists. Ruth who was so gentle and compassionate, who kept him grounded, was the reason he got up in the morning, each and every day. Feeling tears start to prick at the back of his eyes he took a deep breath and headed back towards his car.

His phone rang, dragging him back to consciousness,

'You need to get home quickly,' said Malcolm. 'Ruth's here.'


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was driving much faster that he should be, bearing in mind that the snow was already a few inches deep and as a result, the traffic had slowed. Why was it that with the first few flakes, the whole country seemingly ground to a halt, whereas everywhere else, they seemed to carry on as normal? None the less, he knew London like the back of his hand and to avoid the queues, he turned down a side road and made it back to his house in quicker time than he might have done. His mind was racing as he tried to second guess how Ruth would be, Malcolm had only told him she was there, that was enough for now.

The door was slightly ajar and Malcolm was standing on the top step. Trying as hard as he could to keep calm but realising he was anything but, Harry parked the car and took the steps two at a time. Malcolm, with a finger over his lips, halted him mid stride.

'She was wet and cold and probably hungry, but she's fine Harry. Catherine's been with her since the moment she got here. If you didn't already know it, you have a remarkable daughter. Now Catherine and I are going out to have something to eat but we'll be in touch tomorrow. Oh and by the way, Adam says, that on no account are either of you to come into work until Monday, we'll hold the fort.'

Pushing past Malcolm, Harry threw off his coat and headed towards his front room. He stepped through the door and stopped, completely overwhelmed by the scene in front of him. The fire had been lit and sitting on the floor on what must be all the cushions that he had, were Ruth and Catherine. It was like a tableau from a Christmas story, he was transfixed. The two most precious people in his life were sitting side by side, legs tucked up in front of them, Catherine with her arm around Ruth's shoulders.

Catherine heard him, whispered something to Ruth and stood up.

'See you soon Dad,' she said as she kissed him on the cheek, squeezed his hand and walked past him.

Ruth had turned and was trying to get up, but he beat her to it.

'Hi,' was all he could manage as he settled himself into the self-same place that Catherine had been sitting. She looked so tired with tear tracks still evident on her cheeks, but he said nothing, all he wanted to do was hold her. Wrapping both his arms around her and pulling her close, his face now buried in her hair, he vowed that he would move heaven and earth to ensure that she was never hurt her again.

How long they sat like this he didn't know, but Ruth had appeared to have calmed and he wondered if perhaps she was asleep. It was a long time since he had sat on a floor, years probably and his dodgy knee had locked and his stomach had started to rumble.

'You're hungry,' Ruth said, the first words she had uttered since he had sat down.

'Then we'd better go and check that Casserole,' he replied 'although I may well be stuck down here, so unless you plan feeding me while I'm on the floor, you'll need to help me up?'

Catherine and Malcolm had laid the table and their dinner was warming in the oven. Three hours later than planned, they finally sat down to eat. Very little was said, although for most of the time that they sat there, their eyes were locked, one with the other, Harry's hand across the table holding hers.

After a truly dreadful day, she was safe and now was not the time to discuss the events of the evening. That could wait. Whether it was when they got into bed or in the morning, it was up to Ruth to decide, and Harry knew better than to press her.

As they had done for the past two evenings, they washed up and dried the dishes, finally relaxing and delighting in the simplicity of something so normal. Turning to face him, she ran her hand down his weary face.

'I was so scared Harry,' she said, tears starting to fall again.

'Shush,' he said as he kissed her, 'it's over, come on, bedtime.'

They were both dog tired, so much so that they virtually crawled up the stairs, shed their clothes and fell into bed. They clung to each other, drowning in their need to be close and put the events of the day behind them.

'Thank you,' she said 'for loving me,' as exhaustion claimed her and she fell asleep.

Harry lay there for some while, trying hard not to re run the what might have been outcomes, that were still running round in his head, Ruth was safe and he was holding her and he needed to sleep.

Tomorrow would talk to Adam and thank them all. This was his last thought as he drifted off.


	15. Chapter 15

Ruth was still fast asleep when Harry woke at seven. She had turned over during the course of the night and was now facing away from him, her arms cuddling her pillow. The last thing, he wanted to do was wake her, so he kissed her gently, before climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom. The heating had come on earlier and the room was warm. He needed a shower to help himself wake up and to unwind after the trauma of the previous day. As the hot water streamed over his body, he washed his hair and soaped himself all over, drowning out the sound of the door opening behind him.

Ruth had woken as he had kissed her, the tiredness that she had felt the previous night had gone. Her chat with Catherine had boosted her confidence no end and Harry had been so gentle with her last night, which had been lovely at the time. Now though, she wanted Harry, she really did. Hearing the shower running, she climbed out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and padded bare foot along the landing, the need to feel him naked against her, increasing with every step.

Guessing that he hadn't heard her come in and that were she to touch him without warning, she might possibly cause him to slip or worse still induce a heart attack, she leant into the shower and turned off the taps.

'Shit 'he said, as he wondered why on earth it was that the water had stopped running and how he was going to deal with the fact that he was still covered with soap and couldn't see. Rubbing his eyes in an effort to try and deal with the situation, a wide smile spread across his face as Ruth asked him to budge up. For the first time since he had refitted his bathroom, he considered that the added expense of having a large shower, might just be about to pay off.

Water restored, now cascading over two soaped bodies, this was on a whole new plain. Harry who was beyond shock at Ruth's new found boldness, was doing his best and failing miserably to hold back from a premature ending to what was currently happening. Ruth who had up until now had never really thought about the word erotic, was trying hard not to black out and wondering why she hadn't slept with Harry years ago as he relentlessly brought her to a climax over and over again.

Totally spent, with Ruth still clinging to him, Harry took a deep breath. This was more than just sex, it went way beyond any boundaries that they had previously crossed. She blew his mind, she really did and she had just told him that she loved him.

Wrapping one of his huge bath towels round her, he kissed her on the cheek. 'Breakfast,' he asked, in a voice little more than a whisper.

They were pottering around the kitchen, he making a pot of tea for Ruth and coffee for himself, whilst she loaded the toaster. It was the same as it had been on the other occasions that they had made breakfast together, but this was different. The last half hour had been wonderful, and Ruth had been the one to make it happen.

They had three work free days ahead of them and he was going to make them special.

Whilst Ruth washed up, Harry rang Adam. He confirmed what he had told Harry the evening before that both he and Ruth were to stay away from the grid until Monday. He had spoken to the DG, saying that Harry was on compassionate leave and that he and Ros would cover whilst he was away. Ruth wasn't supposed to be on duty this weekend anyway, and that Jo had offered to put in extra hours today if needs be, to help Malcolm and Tariq.

Curious as to how Ros had got on when she had gone to see Juliet, he listened, open mouthed as Adam recounted the story. The fact that Juliet still appeared to be in possession of all four limbs, but knew exactly what she needed to do or rather not to do if she wanted to keep them, made Harry's appreciation of Ros Myers go up a notch or two. Bloody Hell, he thought.

Harry asked Adam to thank Malcolm on his behalf and to tell him that Ruth was fine and he was going to ring Catherine later today.

Heaving a sigh of relief, he headed back to the kitchen, deep in thought. He had never been very imaginative where women were concerned, well apart from in the bedroom. It was about time he thought things through, because this time it was Ruth and he wasn't about to mess this up.

Adam had mentioned chocolates, why he couldn't remember, never mind he could always ask him next week.

With a fresh cup of tea for her and a coffee for him, they were now cuddled up on his sofa. Ruth had been badgering him to ring Catherine the moment that they had finished breakfast and he had finally relented dialling the number and then handing her the phone.

The conversation was pretty much one sided with lots of yes, no and you were right comments from Ruth in response to whatever Catherine was saying. Ruth had a broad smile on her face as she listened and nodded, glancing in his direction from time to time and squeezing his hand. Eventually passing the phone over, Ruth sat back and grinned at him.

'Hi Dad, we need a proper catch up, but not until next week when you and Ruth are back from leave.'

How the hell did she know that, was his phone bugged, no of course not, she had been out with Malcolm last evening and he would have told her.

'Right, I'll call you on Monday, have a good weekend Catherine.'

'You too Dad, love you,' she said and was gone.

He honestly couldn't remember the last time his daughter had said that she loved him. In the space of one week since she had first seen him with Ruth, his whole world had turned.


	16. Chapter 16

Up until now, Harry had delayed asking Ruth what had happened when Juliet had confronted her and so far she had said nothing.

I thought that maybe we could go away for a couple of days, what do you think? Harry asked. 'I've booked somewhere I think you'd like, if that's not too presumptuous of me.'

A broad smile spread across her face, although words seemed to have failed her as she headed up to her bedroom to pack for the second time in less than two weeks.

'Pack casual, warm and windproof,' he called after her, 'we're staying by the sea.'

Having left London, they had taken the A11 and having tuned onto a less busy road, were heading towards a village in Suffolk, to a small hotel where Harry and Adam had once stayed during an Op. The sun was shining and as always in January, spider's webs full of dew hung like lace curtains from the trees. They drove through small villages and even smaller hamlets, there was sky as far as the eye could see, a world away from what they were used to. The approach to the hotel was down a narrow road with passing places, but there wasn't another car in sight.

In contrast, to the lavish reception of a few nights ago, there was no one to park Harry's car. They walked to reception as a couple, away from home for the weekend having visited family, he told the girl on the desk. Harry signed the register as James and Catherine Rodgers, Ruth smiled, he had used their middle names. With their room key in Ruth's hand and Harry carrying their bags, they climbed up a short flight of stairs to the first floor.

He had chosen well and had booked a room at the back of the hotel with a small balcony and a panoramic view of the North Sea, stunning didn't do it justice. The dunes and the beach beyond were just 50 metres away, it might be January and cold outside, but they had never felt warmer.

'Wow!' said Ruth, as they stood by the window, her leaning back against him with his arms tightly around her waist.

They'd had a cup of tea, unpacked their bags and were now walking into the village. The hotel was lovely, but there weren't many staying so they wanted to look at the pub which might be better place to have dinner. It was cosy with real log fire and a really good atmosphere. There was a room set aside for dining and when Ruth had said that it looked romantic and that she wouldn't have to get dressed up, it was an easy decision.

Back in their room and now knowing where they were going for the evening, Ruth had started to relax. She had brought her warm black trousers and boots with her and a long dark green sweater that she knew suited her. Harry hadn't packed a suit and was more casually dressed than she had ever seen him. He had grey trousers and a blue crew neck sweater, god he looked lovely without a tie. Overcoats now on and her arm linked though his, they locked the room and headed outside and back in the direction of the village.

There were several locals in the bar when they walked in and another two couples at tables already eating. Harry nodded to them before they settled into their seats at the corner table they had chosen earlier. He ordered a bottle of white wine, as a girl handed them their menus.

'This is lovely,' said Ruth, looking up to see Harry watching her. He held her gaze, knowing full well the effect that he was having on her as he gently stroked her leg under the table. Christ, this was crazy, she was getting worked up again and the girl could be back to take their order any moment. There had to be a law against what he was doing, God forbid she had an orgasm in public.

'OK, I'll behave, but only until we get back to the hotel. What do you fancy? ' He grinned as her eyes grew even larger.

'You choose,' she squeaked as the girl arrived to take their order.

For the remainder of the evening, Harry behaved, well as much as he ever did. They chatted about Catherine and how well Ruth and she had got on. Juliet wasn't mentioned and there was no talk of work, they were as relaxed and as comfortable as they had ever been. They discussed places that they had always wanted to visit, he telling her about a Grand Tour that he always dreamed of taking, the conversation full of suggestion that she would be the person that he would want to take with him. They laughed when she had suggested a trip to New York and he had countered with Paris, asking her in a voice almost in a whisper, where was her spirit of romance.

'Come on, bedtime,' he said, back to using the same seductive voice that had her wondering if she stood up, whether or not her legs would support her. He helped her on with her coat and then paid the bill before they headed out into the cold night air.

It was difficult to walk in a straight line, when you were wrapped round someone else and trying to kiss them at the same time. He felt years younger than he was, this was the effect she had on him. The hotel and bed beckoned and there would be no alarm clock to wake them in the morning.

The once shy Ruth had gained confidence that until now had eluded her. As much as she had always longed to touch Harry, it had been their shower together that changed things and she couldn't get enough of him. He was on cloud nine, as her hands roamed his body, it's my turn, she had told him and he wasn't about to argue. Kissing him gently, she was working her way slowly down. His eyes were closed, he breathing had increased tenfold, Ruth was touching him and it was exquisite. When she finally held him and stroked him gently he was fully aroused, she was lying half across him and kissing his neck. Determined that they should take their time, he turned her onto her back and with the most feather light of touches he kissed her breasts. She was as ready as he was but he wanted this to last. His hand was between her legs and she was begging him, such was the feeling as he worked her up into another crescendo. Finally entering her, her legs wrapped round him, he slowly but steadily moved inside her, increasing the pace until, with a groan of pure ecstasy, he came.

In his life where up until now, he had used sex as a means of release from reality, what had just happened between he and Ruth was so far from that. It was truly beautiful.

Rolling onto his side and pulling her with him, still conjoined, they fell asleep.

.


	17. Chapter 17

Needless to say, they slept late and it was nine thirty before they went down to the dining room and ordered two cooked breakfasts. Anyone who took time to look at them couldn't have failed to guess what had happened the previous night such were the grins on both their faces. When their breakfasts arrived with a rack full of toast and a pot of tea and coffee, the usually stoic Harry Pearce still sat with a smile on his face. Ruth was pouring his coffee, something so ordinary in reality, but to them at this moment, everything felt special.

Back in their room, they were donning really warm sweaters ready for walk along the beach. The sun was still shining but there was a cold wind off the sea. Warm coats back on once more with scarves, gloves and woolly hats, they were ready to go. Ruth had giggled when he had said that he was in disguise.

It was a glorious morning and the tide was right out. Despite this they walked out to the water's edge where Harry showed off his skill at bouncing pebbles across the surface of the water. Ruth had grown up in Devon, but beaches there had always been crowded whereas this one was absolutely deserted all bar them and a few people walking dogs.

'Scarlet would love this, we must bring her next time,' he said without thinking, the wind drowning out what he had said or maybe not he realised. as Ruth raised an eyebrow at him.

They walked on for well over an hour before spotting a small café and a row of houses, tucked behind the dunes, the tops floors and rooves peeping out above the wind swept sand. They had been out for a couple of hours and neither was hungry but they both fancied something to drink. Taking a chance that the café might be open, they turned away from the sea and headed inland. Harry was holding her hand again and she knew he was looking at her. He was marvelling at the change in her. Her grid expression as he always called it when she looked stressed and pale had completely gone. Her face was so alive, windblown and glowing, she he looked beautiful. If only I could make this moment last forever, he thought, he loved her he truly did.

They were in luck, the café was open and although there were a few people inside they found a table by the window. They were selling daily papers but he resisted the urge to buy one, whatever was happening in the real world could wait until Monday. They bought a local paper and map, it was always good to get your bearings when you came somewhere new and who knows he said, we might be back here one day. Walking back towards the hotel, they passed the row of houses that they had seen from the beach. Each one was different in its way, all white weather boarded against the elements. Small front gardens, led to a variety of front doors one of which was pale green although its paint had started to peel. There was a 'For Sale' sign tied to a post and Harry's mind went into overdrive as they paused at the gate. Just imagine he thought if we lived here or even came here for weekends. He made a mental note of the agent's number, it was worth a call.

By the time they got back to the hotel, they were both quite weary. They had decided to eat in that evening so they had plenty of time to get ready. It got dark so early at this time of year, but if you stood by the window and gazed out, you could see the twinkling lights from boats heading to who knows where. The combination of sea air and the long walk had made them tired and within minutes they were curled up on the bed and asleep.

The hotel dining room was nicely furnished, not as cosy as the pub where they had been the previous evening. None the less the tables were well spaced and allowed you privacy from your fellow diners.

Harry had been toying with asking Ruth about her confrontation with Juliet, but knowing that his sense of timing was generally crap, he had so far kept his thoughts to himself.

As it was, during a break between courses, she surprised him by saying that if they were going to continue their relationship, which she hoped they were, then they needed to be open and honest with each other. She wanted to tell him what Juliet had said so that they could put it behind them. She wasn't upset any more, in fact Catherine had been lovely and had helped her see it for what it was, but she needed to tell him, because that was what being honest meant.

Juliet had been waiting for her when she got home and she had been really terrified to find her there. For the best part of fifteen minutes, she had sat and listened as Juliet had said everything possible to make her feel small, and worthless. She had insinuated that Harry still fancied her and that were she to suggest it, they would be back in the sack as she put it and bonking like bunnies. She had told her that he would soon get bored and move on to someone else, he always had.

All through Ruth's explanation, Harry sat motionless, anger welling up inside him. It was only Ruth gently rubbing his hand and telling him that she was ok that was keeping him in his seat. It didn't matter that she had insulted him, but the fact that she had had the gall to hurt Ruth in an effort to destroy any chance that they had of being together, had him wanting to ring Ros and ask her to go back and carry out her threat.

Two glasses of wine later and a lot of soothing from Ruth and they were almost back to enjoying their evening. By the time they finished their meal, although he was still more upset than he had been in a long time, he determined that it was stupid to dwell on things that would ruin the last night before they had to head home.

Harry knew that he loved her, he had done for as long as he could remember. He was sure that up until the day when she had stumbled into the meeting room, files spilling out of her hands, that he hadn't understood the true meaning of the word. He had loved Jane, of course he had, but those were feelings of a young man and based largely their mutual ability to make sex last all night. Juliet was from that era too but he had never loved her. He and Ruth were different, they complimented and supported each other, everyone at work could see it and it didn't bother them, in fact they would probably be relieved if they returned from this weekend as a couple. The recent tension on the grid and in the meeting room would certainly disappear.

The restaurant was emptying of guests but they were still sitting there, eyes full of love linked across a table. No words were necessary, each knew what the other was thinking and they could only be said in bed.


	18. Chapter 18

The following morning, they lingered over breakfast, both reluctant to go back to their room and pack their things, signalling the end to the weekend. A weekend, that had started with so much uncertainty on both their parts was ending with the promise of a shared future, albeit that the question of what happens next, hadn't passed either of their lips.

Ruth needed to go home and see Fidget, it had been days since she had spent a night in her own bed and Malcolm would be delivering Scarlet at six which meant that Harry would have to go back to his house as well. The nearer they got to London, the more their conversation waned, each of them deep in thought and dreading a long evening and an even longer night without the other. They had stopped for a cup of tea in a small village, Harry desperately trying to extend the time that they were together and Ruth having watched every road sign showing less and less miles until they got home.

'Move in with me Ruth,' blurted Harry, hardly aware that he was voicing his thoughts.

'How, when?' was all she could manage as she looked across at him her eyes wide with surprise.

'How is easy, you pack, I collect you. When is as soon as possible which would be tonight if I had my way,' he replied a look of expectancy writ large across his face.

'Fidget, I have Fidget and you have Scarlet,' continued Ruth, back to the stuttering of old.

'Are you suggesting that we ask them?' questioned Harry, with a grin. 'It will be a very one sided conversation and,' he added as an afterthought, 'I am assuming as you haven't said otherwise, you're leaning towards saying yes, rather than no?'

Ruth knew her hands were shaking, she knew her heart was racing and she knew Harry was trying to make her laugh. He was smiling at her, warmth radiating from him across the table, eyes so full of love. Come on she thought when had she ever been this happy? It was such an easy decision.

'Well then, you had better take me home to pack and then I'll come to yours, providing Fidget agrees.' she added for good measure.

Harry Pearce rarely laughed, in fact if you asked his colleagues at work, they would say he rarely smiled either, but at that moment, nothing anyone could have said would have wiped the look of joy from his face. Ruth obviously hadn't given any thought to what their colleagues might say when they arrived together in the morning, but he wasn't about to worry about that now.

When they pulled up in front of Ruth's house it was four o'clock in the afternoon. Harry carried her bag inside and then waited while she popped round to her neighbour to collect Fidget.

'You don't have to look so worried,' she said when she got back, 'I've discussed it with Fidget and providing he likes Scarlet, then it's fine.'

'Right then,' said Harry 'I'll collect you both in a couple of hours, but for goodness sake, don't overdo it on the packing, just bring enough for a week. Next weekend, we can get some extra muscle from work to carry the heavy stuff. It will be a pleasure to watch Messrs Carter and Younis lifting boxes.

Ruth walked him to the door, still not quite believing that when they sat down to dinner this evening, she would be living with Harry.

'See you soon,' he said as he kissed her goodbye, 'and you too Fidget.' he added.

Ruth stood and watched until his car disappeared from view. An analyst she might be but there were just too many things to think about right now to even try. Packing he had said. Right she thought, clothes, a couple of books, stuff from her bathroom cabinet, this was insane. She dragged her large case from the spare bedroom, opened her wardrobe and every drawer that she had, Harry had said two hours and he was never late. Bugger it if she was going to do this, she needed a cup of tea.

Harry had made a detour on the way home to buy wine, a few extra groceries and some flowers for Ruth. He had bought food for Fidget, there was a limit on what they needed to bring from Ruth's today. He had changed the bed linen, put clean towels in the bathroom, smiling as he recalled the last time they had been in there and had a wipe round in the kitchen. A takeaway would suffice for tonight, tomorrow is another day he thought.

Back at Ruth's exactly two hours later, he was surprised to find her suitcase packed, Fidget's small bed and carrier and Ruth herself, all sitting at the bottom of the stairs. This was Ruth he thought, the world's supreme worrier, now seemingly so calm. If he hadn't known better, he might have wondered if she had taken something.

'All set?' he asked, bending down to kiss her.

'Um,' was her reply 'we might need to rope Jo in at the weekend my bedroom is in a bit of a state.'

'More than usual?' he joked, which earned him a slap on the arm.

How was it he thought, that the one person who kept them so organised at work, always finding time to listen even when she was busy, could struggle for order in her private life. Now living and working together, they would need to find a balance that made it work for both of them, he had failed miserably with Jane but he hoped that he had learnt from his mistakes.

'Right then Ms Evershed, home we go,' he said picking up her case and Fidget's bed. Ruth set the alarm, picked up her bag and Fidget in his carrier, locked her door and followed him to his car.

Wow, she thought, what will Jo and Catherine say about this, still she didn't need to worry about that until tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Fidget had taken very little notice of Scarlet and having been out to explore the garden, had settled in his bed, quite at home. Scarlet had been wary at first, but Harry had managed to sooth her and she too was fast asleep. Ruth's case was upstairs, the contents already occupying two drawers in the spare bedroom, temporarily Harry had said, until the weekend. They were now sitting in the kitchen, a takeaway and a bottle of wine between them.

Harry was on cloud nine and had been chatting away as they ate. He would tell the team their news at the morning briefing, before the chatter started again, he said. They already knew that they were together and rather than everyone starting to speculate, the sooner that they knew that Ruth was now living with him the better.

Ruth had kept very quiet, in fact she had said very little for the past hour. The washing up was done and they were now sitting on Harry's sofa, her staring into his fire.

'Penny for them, he asked, putting his arm round her shoulder, I know you've been thinking.'

'No she said, I can't do this. It was simple when we were away, but from tomorrow when we go to work everything changes. You're my boss and there are too many reasons why this won't work. I love you Harry, I really do and I know you love me, but the world we live in and the things that we do, something will happen to end it and I really couldn't bear the pain.'

Harry sat listening to her totally stunned, his head spinning as he tried to formulate words, a mixture of hurt and anger welling up inside him. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. They had skated around each other for years, always falling at the last hurdle. God, even as far back as the first time they had sat on their bench talking about Tom, there had been a connection. The trip to Scotland had been the turning point, the weekend they had just had and now this, it was impossible.

'How can you possibly believe that we can't make this work? This afternoon you were sure, you must have been. How can you have changed your mind in the space of a few hours, Christ Ruth, I know it's supposed to be a woman's prerogative, but this is bloody unbelievable.'

The moment the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. She was on her feet and out of the door, tears streaming down her face. He heard the bedroom door open and slam shut, now what the hell did he do? She had been right in voicing her fears that something work related could come along and destroy them, there was every chance given what they did. But ending it now before it had barely started was insane. He loved her with every fibre of his being, he missed her every second of the day when she wasn't with him and there was no way in hell he was going to let her end this now. If he followed her up, she would probably be too upset to listen and he might well say something else stupid, so pouring himself a glass of whisky, he settled back in his armchair to think.

It was 2am when he woke up, his knee was giving him jip and he was cold. He hauled himself out of his chair, whispered goodnight to the small menagerie that was asleep in front of the fire and headed upstairs. Quite what he expected to find he didn't know, he just hoped that Ruth was asleep. Not wanting to turn on a light and doing his best not to walk into or trip over anything, he stripped to his shorts and walked barefoot to the bed. His eyes now adjusting to the dark, he could make out Ruth's sleeping form on the far side. Lifting the covers, he slid across and wrapped himself around her.

The journey into work had been in stony silence, he still remorseful, Ruth still upset. Six, expectant faces looked towards them as they came through the pods, together but so obviously apart as without a word, he headed to his office and Ruth to her desk.

'Fuck this!' said Ros as he got up and reached Harry's office before he had even sat down.

'Good morning Rosalind.' he offered, seeing the glare on her face.

'Don't you good morning me. I am assuming that you are to blame for whatever has happened. Now you listen to me Harry, there are five people out there, six if you include me, who busted a gut on Thursday evening to help you find Ruth. Malcolm and Tariq were already at home when you called, do you even realise how much we care? Now fix it!' Turning round and slamming his door, she was gone before he could respond.

Ruth had excused herself from the meeting and had taken her work to the forgery suit. It was quiet and away from prying eyes and more importantly from Harry.

Adam was just about to start the meeting when Harry stopped him.

'I owe you all an apology, the atmosphere on the grid this morning is entirely my fault. I can assure you that by this time tomorrow, it will be fine. All I ask is that for the rest of the day, you do your best to support Ruth. We both appreciate your efforts on Thursday evening, me especially. Right Adam, I'll leave you to it.'

It was the first time that any of them had heard Harry Pearce speak about anything other than work, let alone personal. Malcolm who had known him for more years than he cared to remember was stunned. Clearly Harry had said or done something stupid, but for him to admit it and apologise was really quite humbling.

'Come on,' said Adam, 'you heard the man.'

Harry had been missing for most of the day, at a meeting with the JIC and then another with the Home Secretary. Ruth had so far managed to avoid him and as the day had worn on her resolve had begun to weaken. He shouted at everyone from time to time, but not her. Yes he did, she remembered the time she had interrupted him when he was talking to Adam and he had swiped the files she had put on his desk, onto the floor. It was funny now, she had fled saying that her phone was ringing.

Throughout the day both Jo and Malcolm had popped in to see her, obviously aware that something was wrong. Jo had brought her a sandwich and a cup of tea at lunchtime but they had managed to avoid any talk of the weekend or Harry. Jo had told her what Ros had said to Juliet which had broken the ice and made them both laugh.

It was five thirty when he appeared, pulled up a chair in front of her and took both her hands between his own.

'We need to talk,' he said in such a gentle voice. How many times over the years have we said that to each other she thought?

'Come on, we can't talk here,' he said 'let's go home.'


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a long and tiring day, but they were finally home. Harry had walked Scarlet whilst Ruth made omelettes and a salad. Whilst he had been out, he had bought a bottle of white burgundy and some flowers, something he had never done in all the years that he had been married to Jane. He needed to apologise, to prove to her that his outburst had been born out of his own frustration that he had left her with doubts that their relationship could work.

They had eaten their meal slowly, the sexual tension mounting as hazel eyes locked with blue. It was taking all his control not to sweep the table clear and take her there and then but as much as he wanted to, tonight had to be more than just sex. It was about their mutual need to make love and his desire to make this night all about her. Clothes strewn across the floor, they were now in bed.

He knew what pleased her and he was prepared to take his time. His hands and lips were working their magic as with the gentlest of touches, he steadily brought her to climax over and over again. This was beautiful she had never felt like this, her body was screaming with the need to feel him inside her. As difficult as it was for him now fully erect, he was still holding back, desperate for this moment to last. They had made love many times, but it had never been as good as this. When he finally entered her he did so slowly, until with an overwhelming feeling of love cascading though his mind, he spilled into her.

This was truly special, reconciliation had given them another chance and they would be stronger for it. Twenty four hours after an evening that had so upset them both, they lay together sated and at peace.

It was Tuesday morning when much later than usual , Harry and Ruth emerged through the pods. If anyone was watching them, neither noticed, they were both too intent on reaching their desks whilst trying hard not to smile. No one made a comment, in fact Ruth whose desk was close to both Zaf and Jo, was praying that one of them might say something soon, the silence was excruciating. Harry meanwhile had reached the sanctuary of his glass walled office and was gazing at her. God, this was awful, he had just winked at her.

Jo had watched them as they had arrived and was watching them now. It would have taken an idiot not to see that the previous evening had gone well, the look between them was electrifying, so much so that she had to look away.

An hour later, they were sitting in the meeting room, Harry apparently calm whilst Ruth's heart, was hammering in her chest as she wrung her hands together under the table. Jo, who was sitting at the far end opposite Zaf had nodded to her in support. Harry was in his usual seat with Ruth to one side of him and Adam the other. Ros who had arrived late had taken the seat alongside Zaf.

'I have some news said Harry, but it goes no further than this room. Ruth and I went away last weekend, to give us a break from London and from the grid. In order that we are able to combine our long working hours and a personal relationship, as of yesterday evening we are now living together.'

Harry was on a roll and for one dreadful moment Ruth wondered if he was going to continue and if so, just how much detail about their weekend or in fact the previous evening, he was about to divulge. Harry meanwhile, still behaving completely out of character held out his hand towards her and nodded for her to hold it.

A combined intake of breathe failed to halt Harry in his tracks.

'I want no gossip behind our backs, we are together and that's all that you need to know. If Messrs Carter and Younis are available at the weekend, then I know that Ruth would very much appreciate your help with moving her things.'

Ruth was trying hard not to giggle, He was so sweet it was as though he was conducting a debriefing, but it was Harry and she loved him, warts and all.

Questions would come later, he knew that but at the moment he needed to call Catherine and speak to a certain estate agent in Suffolk. In less than an hour, he had a meeting with the DG.

'I'll leave you to it Adam,' he said as he stood up, squeezing Ruth's hand before he headed towards the door. 'Bring Wes with you, he added as an afterthought, I haven't seen him for ages and our combined menagerie could do with some attention.'

Harry was whistling as he walked back down the corridor, none of them could fail to hear it.

An hour later, having reported his changed circumstances to a stunned DG, who was now struggling and failing to eliminate vivid images of Harry Pearce having sex with his analyst, he was back on the grid and talking to Catherine. He and Ruth had some news for her and if she were free on Wednesday, would she like to come for dinner? Catherine was her father's daughter and curiosity was her middle name. She knew from her evening with Ruth, how much she and her dad meant to each other, but no matter how much she badgered him, he had stubbornly refused to tell her what the news was.

His last call was to Harrisons, the estate agent in Ipswich. Having spoken to a Ms. Jackson, he was now in possession of the details and price of the house with the green door. They would send the original to his home marked private and confidential. He needed more time to think and didn't want Ruth to know just yet. He had assured Ms Jackson that he would be in touch within a week.

Finally long after he should have done, he picked up the first of the files on his desk. They seemed to have grown tenfold since this morning, but his appetite to be away by six at the latest, had him working his way through them with a good deal more enthusiasm than usual.

Ruth and Jo who he knew were going out for lunch were back and smiling. He liked Jo and appreciated her efforts to put Ruth at ease, everyone needed a friend and a happy Ruth was what he wanted to see.

Catherine was having dinner with them on Wednesday. Reconnecting with his daughter was something he had never dared to hope might happen but because of Ruth it was.

Adam Zaf and Jo were lined up to help Ruth pack and move her things at the weekend and he was looking forward to seeing Wes again.

Most importantly, Ruth would be going home with him again tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

Ruth had shopped on the way home and was now in the kitchen tidying up before going upstairs to get ready before Catherine arrived. The meal was prepared the table laid and she was looking forward to seeing Catherine again. For the first time, when she really needed Harry to be back at a sensible hour, he was stuck in a meeting at Whitehall.

What the hell were they going to talk about if Catherine arrived before he did? She certainly wasn't going to tell her what had happened since they had seen her last, and it wasn't up to her to say that she was now living with her father. Looking at the clock, she realised that she was running late herself and still needed to shower and change. God forbid if Catherine arrived before she got dressed, she probably already imagined that she and Harry spent most of the time without clothes on. Showering and washing her hair wasn't possible with your fingers crossed so to hell with it she thought, she was going to enjoy it and relax.

Stretching her hands above her head and luxuriating as the water streamed down her body, she heard the bathroom door open and close. Turning off the tap she opened the shower door to find Harry holding a bath towel and with a big grin on his face.

'Do you fancy a repeat performance? He teased. I enjoyed myself the last time we were in there together.'

'Yes I do, but not until later, Catherine could be here any time now. I need to get dressed and you need to behave yourself.'

By the time she was ready Harry had also showered and changed. It was spot on 7.30 when the doorbell rang. Another Pearce with the unnerving habit of arriving on time, thought Ruth, I'll remember that.

Catherine walked in and gave her Dad a kiss on the cheek then headed straight towards Ruth who was emerging from the living room, leaving him to close and lock the door before he turned and watched them. She was giving Ruth a real hug, warmth emanating from his usually frosty daughter. Perhaps this evening wasn't going to be as difficult as he had anticipated.

They had finished dinner and the dishes were stacked to be done later. Throughout the meal, Catherine had remained patient something that didn't come easily. She had noticed the looks that were going back and forth between Ruth and her Father and her imagination was running riot. Now armed with another bottle of wine, they were sitting in the lounge, Harry in the armchair and Ruth and Catherine on the settee. Enough was enough thought Catherine, is he ever going to speak.

'Come on, she said I was invited here because you have some news, so what is it?'

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Ruth. Please Ruth thought feeling as though they were back in the meeting room. Just tell her, but please make it an edited version of the one you told on the others.

Harry had paused a moment too long.

'Oh my God, said Catherine, you're pregnant aren't you?'

Harry had always regretted his failure towards his children one of whom was sitting with them now suggesting that he had got Ruth pregnant. On hearing Catherine's words, he had turned and looked at Ruth, the expression on his face unmistakably contorted with pain. This is awful she thought.

'No I'm not Harry,' was all she managed as the room descended into silence.

'Sorry,' said Catherine. She needed to get out of there, to be anywhere other than in that room. What a bloody idiot I am. Jumping up, she apologised again and fled.

Ruth got up and walked over to Harry's chair, knelt down in front of him and put her hands on top of his.

'You need to go and find Catherine and talk to her, she's your daughter and she didn't mean to upset us. So go and find her bring her back in here and tell her that we're living together and that we're happy. Anything else can wait until after she's gone home. Now go on, I'm going to go and do the washing up.'

She pulled him to his feet and put her arms round his waist and kissed him gently on the cheek.

'Go on, she said and be nice.'

In reality it didn't take long to wash up, but Ruth had made herself a cup of tea and opened her book. Half an hour later, the kitchen door opened and Catherine walked in.

'I am so pleased with your news she said and I'm sorry that I put my foot in it.'

'It's fine your Harry's daughter and believe you me he's made his fair share of bloopers in the past.'

Back in the lounge with a glass of wine in front of them they told Catherine about the coming weekend and how their colleagues and Wes were going to help with the move. They laughed about New Year's Eve and Catherine's surprise when she had watched them on the dance floor. They talked about their weekend and how lovely it had been to get away from the stress of work for a couple of days, but nothing was said about the future.

At 10pm, Harry called and paid for Catherine's taxi and despite her protests she let him do it. She kissed them both promising to keep in touch. All things considered it hadn't been a total disaster. Catherine's taxi had barely pulled away from the kerb, when Harry grabbed his coat and called to Scarlet.

'I'm taking her for a walk he said, pulling on his coat and reaching for her lead. I won't be long.'

Ruth stepped in front of the door, his exit barred as she put a hand on his chest.

'If you're going out Harry then so am I. I saw your face when Catherine said what she did but remember what we agreed yesterday. Whatever happened we'd talk about it, so pass me my coat, it's cold out there.'

Scarlet in tow, they headed to the nearby park. Despite the time of year, the temperature was above freezing and it wasn't a bad night to be out. Ruth linked her hand through his arm and looked across at him. He had relaxed again but was obviously deep in thought. She remembered a time, years ago now when they had all been in the George after work and Adam had rung to say that Wes had been born. Harry had been sitting next to her and in her naïve imaginings she had wondered how it would feel if it were their baby. Maybe that was the way to start this conversation, there was no way on earth they were going into work tomorrow with long faces or the others would implode.

'You're laughing he said grumpily, what's so funny?'

'Us Harry can you imagine Ros in the meeting room tomorrow morning if we're not talking?'

'Well then, we better had he muttered, come on Scarlet, time for bed.'

Half an hour later, they were more or less as they had been the previous night except this time the tables had been turned. Harry was lying on his back with his eyes closed and Ruth was leaning on one elbow her other arm across his chest. Right then, here goes she thought.


	22. Chapter 22

There can't be many couples thought Harry, well at least the ones who were still together, that hadn't at some time talked long into the night.

I've always fancied the pants off you Ruth had said, kick starting their conversation. As tired as she was, she had to do this. She told him how she had felt all those years ago when Tom had shot him saying how scared and upset she had been when the call had come through. Zoe had told her to go and tell him that Oliver Mace and his cronies were trying to take over the grid and how she had come to the hospital but they hadn't let her see him. She had bribed the nurse by telling her that she was in love with him and was pregnant with his baby.

She remembered the night that Adam had rung to say that Wes had been born. They had been in the George after work having a drink and he had been sitting very close to her. Even as long ago as that, she felt excited whenever he was near her. After Adam's call, she had sat day dreaming, pretending that it was them who had had a baby and how she would feel if it were.

She had tried to bury her feelings never expecting that he would feel the same, and at one stage very recently she had thought about leaving Section D.

When Adam had put them together for the Op in Scotland everything had changed. When they had slept together and he had told her he loved her, she had forgotten that it was a legend until they got home and she found out about Zaf's book. She thought that they were laughing at them and it all got too much to cope with.

New Year's Eve had been wonderful and no matter what happened, she would never forget their dance. Everyone at work had been so supportive and the weekend in Suffolk had been lovely. She wanted to be with him, she still did but when Catherine had asked her if she was pregnant she had seen the look on his face. She knew he didn't want any more children and Catherine had obviously been horrified.

'I'm going to make us a cup of tea, he said, so don't you fall asleep on me.'

Harry Pearce with one single word or remark could silence a room. A long line of Home Secretaries, endless politicians and heaven knows how many security staff around the globe, had learnt to their cost that when he said something he meant it and there was no point in them trying to argue. Away from work, until recently his private life had been a total disaster. As far as understanding or talking to women was concerned he was hopeless, but now was his moment and he had to get this right, it was make or break.

By now they were both lying down Ruth snuggled up against him almost asleep.

'Ruth, listen to me.' He said.

She obviously hadn't guessed, but he told her how he had always orchestrated the seating arrangements whether it was in the George or in the meeting room. He had always as she put it, 'fancied the pants of her' as well.

His feeling towards her had changed when she had helped him to prepare for the DGs interview, in fact it was the first time that he had realised that he was falling in love with her. He had never imagined in a million years that she would come to love him as well. He was so much older than her, more often than not grumpy and was saddled with a past that haunted him almost every day. But as time had gone on he had grown to need her more. She kept him calm and grounded, she was the only one who could challenge him and get away with it, everyone realised that.

He felt sure that Adam and probably the others too knew that his feelings for her went way beyond work and that perhaps they had used the trip to Scotland to bring them together. There had never been any malice intended and as for his behaviour when they were there, everything that he had said and had done was born out of love.

He had struggled to understand her change of heart when they had come home but Malcolm had come to his aid. Their dance on New Year's Eve had been beautiful and their weekend away had had him planning a future with her.

Catherine and he had talked and she was far from horrified at the thought of her being pregnant. She was pleased, as was he. The fact that she wasn't didn't matter but it was something that he wanted to talk about, maybe another trip to Suffolk when they next had a day off would be a good time.

Ever since they had known each other, they had never had a conversation that was as lengthy, deep and meaningful as this. They had blundered along, misunderstanding what the other wanted, so often unable to find the right words, and in his case putting his foot well and truly in it on more than one occasion.

Tonight however they had found a way not only to say what they needed to but more importantly they had listened to each other.

He rolled her over onto her back and kissed her with all the passion that he could muster. As tired as she was, she responded so much so, that they ended up making love. It was an act of acceptance and belief, that whatever happened in the future to knock them off course, they would stay strong and get through it together.

Both thinking ahead to another visit to Suffolk and a conversation about their future and maybe a baby, they gave into sleep.

On the other side of town, Catherine Townsend was lying in bed, still worrying. She had been a fool to say what she had, she liked Ruth and it was wonderful to see her Dad so happy. He did have the capacity to love someone and she wanted to be part of that.


	23. Chapter 23

For the remainder of the week, a heavy workload and endless meetings meant that more often than not, by the time that Harry got home Ruth was sound asleep. It was Friday and at last they had some respite and time to think about the move. Ruth was starting to panic as to how on earth they were going fit all her books and clothes into Harry's house. In the short term she had decided to leave her house furnished, maybe she could rent it out eventually, but there was still a lot that needed shifting.

They were sitting in Harry's office, he with a firm plan in his mind. It would take the best part of a day maybe two he thought so he had spoken to a caterer who was going to deliver pizzas, sandwiches nibbles and cold drinks sufficient to feed the five thousand, bearing in mind that Zaf and Wes would be there. Jo had agreed to help Ruth pack her clothes and personal things, Adam and Zaf were going to pack her books and anything else that was heavy and he and Wes would stay at his house taking deliveries, keeping an eye on the pets and feeding everyone as they came and went throughout the course of the day.

On Saturday morning they woke up to a layer of snow.

Harry was mildly concerned, Ruth's panic level had risen off the richter scale and Wes, well he thought it was just wonderful. He was going to spend the day with Uncle Harry and Auntie Ruth and they had a dog and a cat he could play with.

Tariq had managed to borrow a small van from one of his many uncles, telling Zaf who was the designated driver that if he 'bent it' then he would have to do the explaining to his uncle who was very large and made Harry look like a pussy cat. Parked outside Ruth's house they had started to load the first of heaven knows how many boxes of her books.

'How can anyone read so much?' Asked Zaf as they lifted yet another box, most of which had books in languages unrecognisable to anyone, except perhaps Ruth.

'That's what makes her so brilliant, Adam responded laughing and why she's going to live with Harry and you're still in a manky flat on your own.'

Ruth and Jo were enjoying themselves and were making progress. Cases and bags were getting packed and a charity shop box was rapidly getting filled. Ruth had done most of the chatting, her way of coping Jo guessed. She had told her that she and Harry had turned a corner so to speak and that they were talking about a long term future. She talked about Catherine and how happy Harry was that she was back in his life.

Back at Harry's the caterer had arrived and the food was now laid out in the kitchen. Assuming that they would still be here in the evening, Harry had bought some extra bottles of wine and some beers. Wes was curled up on the sofa watching a DVD with Fidget on his lap and Scarlet curled up at his feet. Harry looked them, recalling what Ruth had said about the night that Wes had been born, maybe this could be them one day, it would certainly be fun trying.

It was lunchtime and they had stopped for a break. Wes who had up to now been content to watch TV had dragged Zaf out into the garden and was bombarding him with snowballs. The rest of them were watching on with amusement, from a warm room that now required a lot of navigation around boxes.

This was turning out to be a great day, chaos or not even Ruth appeared to have relaxed. Harry watched her laughing as Wes threw yet another snowball hitting Zaf fair and square on the back of the neck. God how he loved her, she took years off him.

By 6pm, they had called it day and Adam, Zaf and Jo had left, saying that they would be back again in the morning. Wes had been determined that he wanted to stay over, he had a responsibility for the pets, Uncle Harry had told him so and that if he went home tonight then there was no one to look after them. Adam had looked to Harry and Ruth surely they must be tired after a long day and want some time to themselves. It was fine Ruth had said once Wes had promised to go to bed at his usual time.

It was strange having a child in the house especially a seven year old with a vivid imagination and an inquisitive mind. Half way through their dinner of pasta and vegetables thrown together in a kitchen that still looked as though a bomb had dropped, Wes started his interrogation.

'Why is it, he said, directing his question to Harry, that Auntie Ruth is going to live here with you when she has a house of her own. Is it because you're getting old and want Auntie Ruth to do things for you, the same way that Mummy does for Daddy?'

Mind full of adult only answers combined with a desire to throttle Wes, Harry was struggling. He cleared his throat took a large gulp of wine and tried hard to think back to a time when either Catherine or Graham might have asked him a similar question. Failing miserably to come up with an answer he turned to Ruth.

'Um,' was all she managed before Wes with an expression unnerving like his father ploughed ahead, the predictability of his next question hadn't occurred to either of them.

'If I'm going to sleep in the little room tonight,' he said, 'where's Auntie Ruth going to sleep?'

Oh God, thought Harry, it was like being interrogated by a mini Adam. Perhaps he should recruit Wes now and be done with it.

'Well,' said Harry trying hard not to look at Ruth who was licking her lips which, had they been on their own would have been fine, but in the current circumstances was totally inappropriate as it was causing an unwelcome stirring in his trousers.

'Because you're staying here tonight, Auntie Ruth is going to have to sleep in my bed.'

'Have you got a big one?' continued the ever inquisitive Wes.

Ruth, her eyes stratospheric had started to laugh.

'Well?' She asked him.

Bugger this thought Harry, being brought down by a seven year old at his age, when he had despatched terrorists with ease half his life. Ruth appeared to be enjoying this, but then she wasn't having to answer the questions.

'Drink anyone?' He suggested.

Mercifully Wes appeared to have run out of questions other than could he have a glass of water.

It was 7pm and Wes was ready for bed. He had been looking at the huge amount of books that were stacked on the lounge floor and had decided that he wanted Uncle Harry to read to him. Harry contemplated making up a story but in the end he searched his own bookshelves for something that he had kept from when the time that Graham and Catherine had been small. He found Swallows and Amazons that would have to do.

'Let's get the little bugger to bed, he whispered to Ruth, tomorrow I'm going to have a word with Adam.'

Back downstairs the moment that Wes had closed his eyes he found Ruth lying on the sofa.

'Well?' she asked again.


	24. Chapter 24

The following day had gone well and by lunchtime the last of Ruth's things were either in the lounge or the spare bedroom in Harry's house.

They had fed their willing workers and calm was finally settling. All but a couple of pizzas had been eaten and these they had given to Zaf and Jo who had left and were taking the van back to Tariq's scary uncle. Adam was helping Harry move a few things around in an effort to make more space and Wes who in Harry's opinion should be avoided at all cost, was in the kitchen supposedly helping Ruth wash up. He was standing on a stool at the sink, up to his elbows in bubbles having taken no notice of Ruth's instructions that she used a certain washing up liquid that only required one squeeze. Having previously chastised Harry, for calling Wes a little bugger, she was now silently reeling off several adjectives of her own.

'Adam,' said Harry, 'if you can spare me a moment before you go, I would like to talk to you about something, but we need to get rid of Ruth.'

'God no, what now,' replied Adam, 'please don't tell me that you have cocked it up again?'

'It's just as well I want to talk to you as a friend Adam, otherwise suggesting that I cock things up would be a very unwise remark.' replied Harry.

At that moment, Ruth appeared through the door with a tray of mugs, followed by a very damp Wes.

'I can see you've been enjoying yourself,' said Adam obviously directing his remark to his son. He failed to see the look which passed between Harry and Ruth, who were wondering about Adam's interpretation of the word enjoy.

Tea over, Harry suggested to Ruth that perhaps she might like to take Wes and Scarlet for a walk whilst he chatted to Adam, promising that when they got back that Adam and Wes would be on their way.

'Fine,' she said, giving him a look which said anything but.

'Right,' said Harry as the front door closed, what I am going to tell you now is primarily as a friend but also as a colleague. You must promise me that what I say goes no further than this room.'

He went on to tell Adam that he was 100% committed to making his relationship with Ruth a lasting one. He had seen how having Fiona and Wes to go home to each day made it easier for Adam to cope with the demands of their working lives and he wanted that for himself and more importantly he wanted it for Ruth.

For the first time in his life he was truly happy and he had made the decision to retire from the service in six months, although he was obviously going to talk to Ruth first before he went to see the DG. As to who succeeded him, if Adam was interested he would happily recommend him.

He talked about the house that he had seen when he and Ruth had been in Suffolk and that if it were still for sale, then he wanted to take Ruth to see it and hopefully buy it, with a view to eventually living there.

Everything they did from now on was going to be a joint decision and no, he was not going to cock it up.

It was so very Harry thought Adam, to tell him about his plans and dreams, almost in the form of a speech, but having dedicated so many years of his life to a world so different from the real one, it wasn't surprising that he so often appeared repressed. The only time that Adam had seen any weakness was when they had lost colleagues but even then he had generally recovered quickly.

It was only when Ruth was near him that he changed. His sense of humour came to the surface and a sparkle to his eyes. More often than not he would defer to her when he was struggling to make up his mind. They bounced off each other in the same way he did with Fiona and it was good to see them together and happy. Images of Harry and Ruth in the bedroom was something he hadn't thought about until recently, but if the trip to Scotland, their very public display of affection on New Year's Eve and the fact that they were now living together were anything to go by, it spoke volumes.

Adam was dumbfounded by what Harry had said, but none the less shook his hand warmly, nodding to him quickly as the door opened and Wes burst in.

'Right Wes home we go. Say good bye to Scarlet and Fidget and don't forget to say thank you to Uncle Harry and Auntie Ruth. I'm sure that you can come and stay again soon.'

'I'm going to bed,' said Harry as soon as they had closed the front door, 'I'm absolutely shattered and I'm sure you are too. If you fancy a cuddle before I fall asleep then you'd better be quick.'

It was two hours later that Ruth woke up, less tired but very hungry. Using a tried and tested method to wake Harry, she ran her hand up the back of his shirt whilst kissing him behind his ear.

'Keep doing that and you know where it will lead,' he mumbled rolling over on his back and kissing her.

'Dinner first and then maybe,' she teased jumping off the bed and pulling on her long warm jumper and track bottoms.

The kitchen, now restored to the way it was before the hoards had invaded, was tidy. Ruth was laying the table and warming plates and Harry had gone out for take away. Twenty minutes later with a glass of wine each, they were sitting down to eat. It was so quiet, blissfully so. It had been lovely to have company over the weekend but they were always happiest when they were on their own.

'To us.' toasted Harry.

They washed up together as they always did and then took their drinks through to the lounge for an hour before heading for bed.

'What did you want to talk to Adam about? It must have been important if you needed to get rid of me?' Asked Ruth.

Harry tapped his nose and laughed, she never missed a trick, he thought.

'I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise, now let's go to bed.

Harry lay awake for a long time after Ruth had fallen asleep. He needed to call the estate agent again to make sure that the house was still for sale and if it was, check the leave roster to see when he and Ruth could go back to Suffolk.

He had promised to talk to her tomorrow and he would, although at this stage it would be about his decision to resign after which he would need to go and see the DG. Assuming that she was pleased about it as he felt sure she would be, he hoped she would want to resign as well.

He had told Adam that he wanted a future with Ruth but at this stage those plans were his and his alone. If at some stage in the not too distant future a baby came along then it would be the icing on the cake. Only time would tell.

I love you he said in a whisper, sweet dreams Ruth.


	25. Chapter 25

Ruth could read Harry like a book and she always knew when he was up to something. He had steadfastly refused to talk about whatever he had discussed with Adam during the hour that she had been out with the ghastly little Wes. No she admonished herself, he wasn't ghastly at all in fact he was quite sweet, she had just been tired when he had been demolishing Harry's kitchen.

They had been at work for an hour and in that time he had called Adam into his office for what looked like another chat rather than anything work related, had made a couple of phone calls and was now sitting there with a smug look on his face as though he hadn't any work to do, which certainly wasn't the case. Bugger this she said to herself, two can play at that game. He's waiting to see how long I can hold out before going to see him, right forgery suite here I come, I can just as easily work there.

Harry was watching her out of the corner of his eye, he knew she was bursting with curiosity and on any other occasion she would have picked up a supposed file and headed into his office. Now however she had pile of the bloody things in her arms and was heading out of the room, Jo carrying two mugs of tea, in her wake. A somewhat deflated Harry who now knew that she was on to him, picked up the top file off the huge pile in front of him and started to read.

Ruth and Jo were actually working. In fact they were ploughing their way through some of the most boring transcripts of all time that had been sent over from Section E, supposedly because they thought there must be something of interest that they should be aware of. Both of them could multi task, you had to if you wanted to survive in the services, so it was easy to chat and work at the same time.

'So, why all the secrecy, not that I mind being stuck down here, it gives me some respite from Zaf?' asked Jo.

'Not going to plan?' said Ruth grinning at her.

'His plan no, mine yes.' she replied 'I like him a lot but not in that way which makes it difficult.'

'It's Zaf, he'll cope don't worry so much,' said Ruth, suddenly wise in all matters related to the heart.

Ruth went on to tell her what had happened for the remainder of the previous day after she and Zaf had left. What a nightmare Wes had been and how Harry had engineered some time to talk to Adam by getting her to take Scarlet for a walk. She knew he was up to something and she was bursting to find out what, but he seemed determined to make her wait which was why she had dragged Jo down here. Unfortunately the best laid plans didn't always work out as Malcolm stuck his head round the door and said that Ruth was needed back upstairs.

'If this is Harry up to his tricks again I'll -.' she trailed off.

Back on the grid, Ruth was heading towards her desk, when a familiar voice halted her in her tracks. Putting the huge pile of files down, she turned towards his office to see him beckoning to her to her with eyes that appeared to be undressing her. So much for Harry at home and Harry her boss, this wasn't what they had discussed.

'I am assuming that you want me for something work related?' she said opening his door without knocking. 'If not, you're losing your memory because you're breaking the rules.'

He stood up from behind his desk and walked towards the battered old settee indicating that she should sit down.

'OK' he said. You win. I want to take you out to dinner tonight and I had hoped we could save this conversation until then. I want to resign from the service in six months' time and I hope that the powers that be will see fit to appoint Adam as my successor. That's why I have been talking to him.

We've made a promised that any decisions we make from now on will be joint ones and I won't do anything as important as this unless you agree with me. It isn't a snap decision, I have thought of little else since we were in Suffolk. Now, I still want us to go out to dinner tonight so what do you say?'

Ruth sat open mouthed, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing. Since the day that Tom had shot Harry and she thought that she might lose him, she had worried every time that he had gone out on an Op. She had seen Tom implode, Zoe exiled and Danny and Colin both die. It was a real possibility every single day and for Harry more so. She had no intension of staying on at work if Harry was leaving but they could discuss this tonight. Having a quick look through his glass wall and seeing no one looking, she leant forward and kissed him.

'Dinner it is then,' she said as she headed towards his door.

Harry grinned, he'd told her enough to keep her satisfied for now, there was still tonight.

The afternoon went slowly. For Ruth, because she was still plodding through the endless pile of unnecessary files and Harry because he was praying that he would get a positive reaction to the set of property details nestled in his pocket. At 6pm, he nodded to Adam and bid them all goodnight before joining Ruth in the pods. They needed to get home and be ready to go out again by seven thirty, he had booked somewhere special, he wanted to impress.

Showered and changed he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Their taxi was due in five minutes and as always Ruth was running late. She had worried about what she should wear, that one he had said, pointing to one of the two dresses that she was holding as she tried to decide. He had checked his pockets making sure that he had everything that he needed including the envelope. With a moment to go, her heard the bedroom door close and then watched as she came down the stairs.

It never ceased to amaze him how the Ruth on the grid could transform herself into the Ruth away from it. She was relaxed, smiling at him and beautiful. Six months from tomorrow he thought and then it can be like this every day.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting at their table, a bottle of wind and two glasses in front of them. She was still smiling at him, those glorious eyes that always pulled him towards her, full of love and life. They had their menus in front of them but he had asked the waiter to give them a few minutes to decide. Slipping his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket, he retrieved the envelope and slid it across the table towards her.

'Open it,' he said 'tell me what you think?'

She had always been shy, not good at coping with surprises or accepting presents and she was nervous now. This was Harry though and she trusted him. The first words she saw were 'For Sale', then the picture and nothing more as her eyes filled with tears. She recognised the house straight away from the day that they had walked on the beach as slowly but surely it began to dawn on her what he had meant when he had said that he had thought of little else.

'We can go and look at it at the weekend, that's if you like to,' was all he said.


	26. Chapter 26

It was Friday morning and Harry had been to see the Home Secretary and had formally handed in his resignation. Towers had been very generous in response and had shaken Harry's hand, making a not so subtle reference to the lovely Ms Evershed, saying something along the lines of lucky for some and he hoped they'd both be very happy.

Harry had spoken to the DG and recommended that Adam Carter be considered as his successor and as such should as of today assume some of the responsibilities that would in six months' time be his alone. If the DG agreed then Ros Myers would step into Adams shoes and they would draw up a list of possible candidates to fill the vacancy. Dimitri Levendis who was with the SBS was someone Harry had in mind. He was young and enthusiastic and apparently, according to Ruth, the SBS wrestled sharks for fun.

They had so much leave owning to them, in fact Harry couldn't remember the last time that either of them had had a break apart from their recent trip to the hotel where they were now heading. Ros and Jo were manning the grid over the weekend so at midday on Friday, cases packed and in the car, they were once again heading for Suffolk.

Ruth's response when she had seen the details of the house were something akin to a child waking up on Christmas morning and discovering that Father Christmas had been overnight. She had chatted all the way through their meal, the way she did when she got excited at work when she found some obscure fact that she had been searching for. At one stage, Harry had to tell her to slow down such was her enthusiasm. God knows how she would be in the morning if she actually liked the house. He'd have to remind her that potential buyers usually appeared only mildly interested in order to make an offer as opposed to saying that they'd buy it on the spot.

None the less he was overjoyed to see her smiling face as they headed out of London for another weekend away. They arrived in the village with about an hour of sunlight left, so he drove past the hotel and parked outside the house. The gate wasn't locked and although the house was shuttered they were able to walk round the back and look around garden. It had been sadly neglected but they could still distinguish the basic outline where the paths and flower beds were hidden. There was a Summer House in one corner and a homemade swing hung from a large tree. It had potential Harry thought even if he didn't do gardening. Ruth of course had other plans and was waxing lyrical about how it would be lovely for them to bring the garden back to life together. There was no way of tempering her enthusiasm.

As they were already in the village they headed for the pub and ate there. It was early but it had been a long day and they were tired. They checked into the hotel, climbed the now familiar stairs and by 9pm were in bed and asleep.

Harry was awake before six, it was hard to break a habit of a lifetime. In the time that he and Ruth had been together they had formed the habit if sleeping in the same position every night, he on his back and she curled into him with her head on his shoulder. At some stage during the night she must have turned onto her side and he had moved with her now spooned behind her with his arm around her waist. They had always enjoyed sex in the morning but it was rare that they had the time. Now however they had the whole day together. He moved her hair to one side kissing the back of her neck as he very slowly ran his hand down her body and stroked her gently in the warmth between her legs. She was slowly beginning to wake and he could feel her responding to him, his fingers working their magic as he increased their pace. He loved to make it about her it was so much more arousing, especially when she was still half asleep.

'Hi' he whispered as her eyes fluttered open and her breathing increased. It had been three days since they had made love, firstly because Wes had been there and then the last two nights they had just been too tired. He was trying to hold on but was failing miserably as his own arousal increased. Now fully inside her they were both close to climax until with one final push he let go. It was a glorious sensation, much more so because they were away from home, no phones would be ringing and they had the prospect of a day that maybe would change their lives forever.

Breakfast was a quiet affair with only two other couples, probably on holiday Ruth thought although Harry made her laugh when he whispered dirty weekend, flicking his head towards the couple on their left. Ruth was still bubbling with excitement but she had agreed to let him do the talking once they were at the house. If either or hopefully both of them could envisage living there, he would ask the agent if they could have another look round on their own. They had spent years when a look between them was enough to send a message to the other it was second nature to read the others mind.

Ten o'clock on the dot. Harry parked the car.

'Good morning,' said a young man introducing himself as Rob Jones as he shook them both warmly by the hand. He walked ahead of them down the path and then asked them to wait a moment why he went inside and opened the shutters. Although the house had been empty for about three months he said, it was still warm and dry.

The front door opened into a decent sized hall with three doors one of which led into a decent sized utility room with downstairs cloakroom, the second into a really comfortable sitting room with a stone fireplace and the third which Rob described as the icing on the cake. It was a large kitchen/ diner that ran the full width of the back of the house and had a picture window overlooking the garden.

'It's really lovely,' said Harry 'what do you think darling?'

Ruth who was doing as instructed and keeping quiet, was already planning décor and had been deciding where she would put her books. Turning to face him her eyes sparkling she held out her hand.

'Upstairs perhaps,' said the ever keen Rob, having already decided that this was going to be the quickest sale he had ever made and this couple obviously didn't know that it was usual to make an offer.

'May we look on our own?' ask Ruth endeavouring to get back to the original plan.

The stairs were quite narrow as you would expect in a cottage but again there was a decent sized landing, a double bedroom at the front above the sitting room, a decent sized bathroom above the utility and a large master bedroom above the kitchen/diner.

'Well?' asked Harry grinning at her from ear to ear. They were standing in what could be their bedroom, neither of them with a single doubt. Most people when buying a house looked at endless, in their case it was job done. He had pulled her into his arms and was kissing her with all the passion he could muster and would have continued to do so for a whole lot longer had they not heard Rob coming upstairs.

Half an hour later they were sitting in the estate agents office exchanging details. Harry would contact them again on Monday he said with details of his solicitor.


	27. Chapter 27

The next six months passed more quickly than usual as the team began to adjust to the fact that they were coming to the end of an era. Adam was spending a lot of time with Harry, meeting assets talking through the ever changing climate of global terrorism and all the while listening with an increasing awareness as to what really made his boss tick. Over time things inevitably changed Harry had told him but there would always be someone out there harbouring a long held grudge, contemplating at what time they would take their revenge.

Ros was really warming to the task of becoming the new section head, so much so that the new recruit Dimitri was wondering why he had swapped wrestling sharks with joining Section D.

Malcolm had made the decision to retire. He had done his bit and was tired. His mother was getting frail and he wanted to spend more time with her he told Harry. In reality he couldn't face the prospect of coming to work every day once Harry and Ruth had gone. He loved them both dearly and over the years had seen more than anyone else, the sacrifices they had both made not only for each other but for the country as well. They had made it clear that he was welcome to come and stay with them at any time and he was looking forward to a holiday by the sea, something that he hadn't had in years.

Dimitri had become a firm friend of Tariq. They were both a similar age and had a wicked sense of humour which more often than not, got them into trouble with Ros. Dimitri had taken a shine to Ruth and called her Evershed, something that Harry would have put a stop to in the old days. But this was the new Harry and if someone wanted to flirt harmlessly with his Ruth, then it made him smile. Not a chance old son he thought as he watched him chatting her up as they discussed some file or other. He was making her laugh and it made him smile.

Away from work, he and Ruth had been back to the house several times to discuss what needed to be done before they moved in. They had made the obvious and most sensible decision to employ local tradesmen, no better way to be accepted into a small village than that their builder had told them. It would be a once and forever move and they wanted to get it right. Top priorities were to make best use of the limited space and for it warm and comfortable.

The new bathroom was already underway, a wood burner was being installed in the sitting room fireplace and the kitchen was being updated. The decorating they wanted to tackle themselves, it would make a good project during the winter. The outside of the house was being re cladded and painted. All except the front door Ruth had insisted she liked it as it was. It was quite a project but they liked and wanted the same things, which always makes it easier their ever cheerful builder told them.

The garden was Ruth's domain and they had found a local lad to clear the debris that had accumulated over time and relay the paths. She had been quite specific that they needed to see what came up next year before digging over the beds. Harry grinned as he watched her marching up and down giving orders so different to the Ruth on the grid, but he liked it.

Her house had been sold and the things that she wanted to keep were now in store. Once they had some time they would decide what if anything they would take from both their houses and whatever was left they would sell. In the short term at least Harry wanted to keep his house. Catherine might like to stay there from time to time and so could they if they wanted a weekend closer to friends.

With only a month to go until they retired, plans were underway for what Zaf was describing as the party to end all parties. Adam had agreed to let them hold it at his house with the assurance that they would leave it as they found it. Unfortunately Fiona would be working that evening and he didn't want her arriving home to a Zaf induced tip.

The planning was being done by the self- appointed social committee of Zaf, Jo, Dimitri and Tariq who were holding their meetings at times when Harry and Ruth were either away or working late on the grid. Malcolm and Ros were steering well clear but would definitely be there on the day they said.

Harry and Ruth spent their final day at work saying their goodbyes. There had been a formal presentation with the DG doing the honours which made Harry want to crawl into a hole and die and Ruth more proud of him than she had ever been. They had stood steadfastly together, his hand placed gently on her back as their friends and colleagues watched on, now was not the time to be shy he told her.

From there they went to the Home Office to say goodbye to Towers, who Harry would never admit to anyone other than to Ruth, he had grown to like. William as he had insisted they call him bumbled his way through what was obviously a prepared speech and had been making less than discreet overtures to Ruth. When Harry suggested that they needed to go, he shook him warmly by the hand and called him a lucky sod. He was now embracing Ruth for far too long in Harry's opinion which had him wondering if it were too late for him to be fired, if he punched the Home Secretary.

Back on the Grid, Adam was out having gone to meet an asset Ros said, but he had left a message to say that he and Wes wanted to see them and he hoped they could find the time to call at his house around seven.

It had been an emotional day for all of them but none more so than Harry. He had had to step completely out of his comfort zone but Ruth had stuck close all day her hand never far from his. She was his rock and he had never needed her more than he had today as he closed the door on the last 25 years of his life.

Showered and changed they were on their way to see Adam and Wes who had apparently got some of his pals from school staying for the weekend.

'Please God, Adam's got him gagged this time,' Harry joked. Bracing themselves for another interrogation about their sleeping arrangements or maybe worse, they walked up the path to Adam's door.

'How many kids are in there?' asked Harry turning to Ruth as they heard what sounded like a party going on inside. The thought of an audience of Wes's pals, some of whom wouldn't be quite as naïve as him, had him cringing. If there were a rerun of are you still sleeping in the same bed and quite possibly have you got a big one, there would quite possibly be some of them staring at his trousers. Harry thinking it would be preferable to be defusing a bomb right now, was seriously contemplating doing a runner.

'Hi Dad, hi Ruth' said Catherine as she opened the front door.


	28. Chapter 28

Adam's threat that Wes was holding a multi sleepover was of course a ruse. He had begged his dad to let him stay up late, he loved Uncle Harry and Auntie Ruth and it wouldn't be fair if he had to go to bed at his usual time. Deciding that rather than have him pester the life out of his newly found favourite Uncle and Auntie, he and Fiona had invited his friend Sam to stay.

Zaf and his cohorts had done them proud. There was plenty to eat and certainly plenty to drink. They had bought paper plates and glasses, there was no way they were leaving him with washing up Adam had said. They had rearranged the furniture to create room to dance and Dimitri, the designated DJ for the evening and sporting a smart waistcoat and party hat was sorting through his collection of music.

It was a very long time since either Harry or Ruth had been to this sort of party and they were both feeling a bit like fish out of water.

'You do realise you're not the boss any more,' said a grinning Zaf to Harry 'so I'm sure you won't mind if I ask Ruth to dance?'

Dear Gods thought Harry, first the Home Secretary, then Dimitri and now Zaf all within the course of one day appeared to fancy Ruth. I'm the one who will be taking her home he thought and that's what really matters.

Wes and Sam were having a great time. They were sitting half way up the stairs with a plate of food between them and were deep in conversation about how silly grown-ups obviously got after dark. Dancing with girls was something that they thought was gross, Robert in their class had told them that you caught something nasty if you kissed one.

Uncle Zaf was dancing with Auntie Ruth which couldn't be right said Wes because she was living with Uncle Harry. He then went on to explain how he had helped them when Ruth had moved and how they had all had a great time. He wanted to stay with them in the school holidays because they were moving to the seaside, he was sure they would be pleased.

Had Harry been able to hear him he would have been apoplectic, as it was he was too busy keeping his eye on Zaf. Ruth looked lovely and was obviously enjoying herself but as soon as the music slowed he wanted to dance with her himself. As luck would have it, Catherine who was sitting with Dimitri, had been watching Harry watching Ruth. She was aware that her Dad was looking uncomfortable and that this was probably the first time for years that he had spent an evening in someone's house doing something that wasn't work related. Most of his colleagues had probably never have seen him outside work either unless it were at an official function of some sort. She remembered how relaxed he had been on New Year's Eve. He needs to be with Ruth she thought.

'Dimitri, pass me those CDs.' she said.

The music changed and Catherine continued to watch as Harry visibly relaxed. Here was her Dad who she had misunderstood for so many years, completely out of his depth without the one person who truly understood him. He had reached Zaf and Ruth and was obviously going to step in. It wasn't a contest and Zaf graciously stepped aside. They fitted together so naturally thought Catherine, made for each other crossed her mind. She felt sad that it had taken until now for him to be this happy but relieved they were now both free of the services and together.

'Look at them,' said Dimitri out of the blue obviously aware why Catherine had asked him to play something slow. He hadn't known Harry very long but had grown to respect him somewhat like he did his own father. As for Ruth, well she was just the best. He had felt so out of his depth during his first few weeks in Section D, probably having the scary Ros as a boss hadn't helped, but Ruth had always been there with a quiet word more like a mum really than a colleague. Harry Pearce was a seriously lucky man he thought.

Almost everyone was dancing now apart from Dimitri and Catherine, although she had already been to replenish his glass and still sitting next to him so all might not be lost he thought. What might Harry think if he asked Catherine out, well he wasn't his boss any more so why not.

Harry and Ruth were now sitting quietly on Adam's huge settee and apart from Malcolm and Ros were the only two not dancing. Ruth had realised how he had been feeling and had dragged him away to a quiet corner to help him relax. They were sitting as close as you could do in someone else's home with some food and two glasses of white wine on the small table in front of them. It had been a lovely evening but Harry wanted to leave. Malcolm bailed them out by saying that he needed to get back to his mother and was going to share a taxi with Ros.

He wished them every happiness and with the promise that he would come and see them before the end of the year. He and Harry had been friends for over a decade and colleagues for even longer. For Malcolm especially, this was a difficult moment.

'Take care of her Harry,' he said as he shook his hand warmly.

Half an hour later with the Jo, Catherine and Dimitri tidying up, Harry and Ruth were ready to make their departure. Ruth knew that Jo would keep in touch and that Catherine would be round on moving day to help them out, which left the rest of their colleagues to say goodbye. It was Adam that they would both miss the most and Ruth hugged him for ages before they left. Just let it crinkle out he whispered, Harry will do the rest.

To have said goodbye once when they had left the office had been difficult enough but to do it twice was too much for Ruth and she had cried all the way home in the taxi. They were happy tears she kept telling him and she was sorry to be making a mess of his shirt. Usually uncomfortable around crying females this was different, this was Ruth one of the gentlest and most caring souls on earth. Wrapped in his arms his face buried in his hair, he was marvelling how lucky he was. She was vulnerable as was he but she was his to love.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been two months since they had left MI5 and Harry impatient as ever, had somehow imagined that their builders would finish the work on the house by the end of August. Until recently the concept of holidays had been alien to him so he was surprised to find that half the workforce, all whom had children of school age were downing tools and wouldn't be back until the end of the month. He had muttered and complained for the best part of a week and Ruth was getting really fed up.

'For goodness sake,' she said one morning when he was spitting cornflakes, 'we can still use the house. There's water in the bathroom the shower works and we have a perfectly comfortable bed. It really doesn't matter that the kitchen is only half finished we'll camp, it will be fun.'

Harry looked up at her smiling face which in truth was hard to resist, but he liked his home comforts and it was a very long time since he had been a boy scout. She probably had plans for the garden as well but she'd have to be a lot more persuasive to get him anywhere near a garden fork or a wheelbarrow. None the less, she was top of his list when it came to home comforts so it would be very churlish to say no. Come to think of it he'd he never seen her in a swimming costume either he thought which was doing wonders to improve his mood.

'OK,' he said earning himself a kiss we'd better go and pack.

Two hours later with Scarlet and Fidget safely in their carriers and Harry's luggage containing the minimum of working clothes, he was outside packing the car. The Range Rover that he had driven for the last 5 years had been traded in for a new model, a dog and cat took up as much room as children if not more he had said when they had discussed what to buy.

Ruth was bringing out more and more luggage and leaving it for him to load, garden tools being the latest things to be plonked at his feet. Whether he had time to hide them behind the hedge in the front garden before she got back he doubted, besides which they didn't do angst anymore and he had seen her shorts and swimming costume going into her case. Maybe a bit of light weeding wouldn't be so bad.

Luggage, pets and the contents of the fridge finally stowed they were on their way, grumpy Harry now smiling again. The prospect of a month in their soon to be new home stretching before them was surreal. They had no one to think about other than themselves and their pact not to discuss what may or may not be going on at Thames House had so far held firm. With the prediction of sunny weather throughout August and both of them dressed in shorts and casual clothes for the first time in years, what better place was there to be than beside the sea.

The builders had made a good fist of tidying up and at least the new fridge/freezer had been delivered. The bedroom was as they had left it and their new wardrobe and chest of drawers were ample for now. Considering how chaotic Ruth's desk used to be at work, she was remarkably organised around the house. Within an hour of them arriving and with their things unpacked, they were changed and ready for a walk on the beach. Ruth was worried about Fidget as cats were notoriously difficult to rehome, he would have to stay indoors for a few days.

Scarlet on the other hand was off like a shot. Free of her lead for the first time ever she was racing across the sand in pursuit of seagulls. The sky was clear and the miles of beach were relatively quiet considering that it was the height of summer. It was eight months since they had first been here and when Harry had first seen the house. Ruth was behind him and was splashing him as the tide ebbed and flowed beneath their feet. He turned to retaliate but she was giggling like a small child her face happy and relaxed as she dodged round him as he tried to grab her. If he died in that single moment, he would die a happy man. Holding out his arms in surrender she walked towards him, there was no one to see them so with hands either side of her face, he kissed her passionately.

They had brought food with them and neither of them wanted to go out on the first night. Theirs was still a relatively new relationship and having both spent years alone they were slowly learning how to live together in a way that suited them both. Sharing the cooking of dinner was something that they had done since they had retired and they were both determined to eat more healthily and get fitter. Takeaways they had agreed were a last resort when they were tired or as a treat but certainly not a regular occurrence as they had been for Harry for far too long. Another of their resolutions was to walk as much as possible no matter what the weather. Scarlet would benefit as well and there were so many places to discover and explore.

It was now 7pm and a beautiful evening. They still needed to buy garden furniture but had found an old bench in the shed and that would do in the short term, camping thought Harry had moved higher up fun his list. They had prepared a chicken salad with new potatoes and had a trifle that they had bought earlier in the week. Add to that a bottle of white wine and two very happy people and what more could you want, Ruth said. As they had so often done in the past they sat gazing at each other but this was different. There was no glass wall or passing colleagues interrupting their view. This wasn't a game anymore with one trying to outstare the other, this was real. They had no need to hide their feelings, something that had been cripplingly difficult for so many years.

'To us,' he said as they touched glasses.

Having washed up in their makeshift kitchen they were now in the sitting room. They had no TV to watch but had brought a small CD player and were now curled up on the settee and listening to music. Scarlet was out for the count, she had been since they got back from their walk. Fidget too seemed more relaxed now that the humans were sitting down. Both of them were trying hard not to fall asleep and both secretly thinking about the first night in their new bed. Harry however always the planner had also been thinking ahead towards the coming week, and it had nothing to do with gardening.


	30. Chapter 30

For a couple who had spent so much of their lives living and working in a city, going into Ipswich for a morning was a chore rather than a pleasure. They had yet to explore the city itself but this would have to wait until another day as they headed towards the numerous DIY stores in the out of town shopping centre. Anyone who was watching them would see them for what they now were, an ordinary couple. He was pushing the trolley as they chatted happily to each other as they wandered round the shop. Their list was quite a long one, the priority was to choose paint and buy the tools and a ladder that would keep him busy for the best part of the month. It was a good time to do painting as they would be able to keep the windows open which meant that everything would dry more quickly.

Ruth was anxious to make a start on the garden and they had bought the aforementioned wheelbarrow and some new tools. Clearing and tidying the shed was a priority and shelves needed to be put up. He wasn't completely useless Harry said, surely he must be capable of erecting a few shelves. Garden furniture was for sale in abundance so they finally chose a wooden bench set which would be delivered in a couple of days. They were itching to get home but needed food shopping so stopped for coffee and to stock up in one of the supermarkets.

Ruth was driving home, she had to get used to driving the car she had told him even if it was a tank. She had huffed when he had pointed out that she needed to go up a gear. He was keeping his eye on the road but at the same time was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was dressed in a bright blue summer dress her hair tied up in a ponytail which always made her look so young. If he could choose how she wore her hair it would probably be like this, it was how she used to wear it when he had first met her and he loved it.

An hour later they arrived home to a rapturous welcome from Scarlet and the usual more sedate approach from Fidget. It was lunchtime but they wanted to unpack so that they could relax later. Whilst Ruth saw to the pets and then sorted out their lunch, Harry stacked the paint in the utility and then wheeled the garden things outside to the shed. You'll soon be on that wall he said to the shelves before heading back towards the kitchen.

They ate their lunch in the kitchen discussing what else if anything they were going to do in the next couple of days besides him painting and she pottering outside. The garden was well fenced so Scarlet would be able to outside with Ruth whereas poor Fidget was still confined to barracks.

'It would be nice to go for a picnic,' said Harry 'when I was talking to Bill in the pub last time we were there, he said that there was a beautiful spot just around the next headland.'

They had already discussed that they wouldn't work for more than two days in a row and that at some time each day they would go for a walk if only a short one either first thing in the morning or in the evening. Neither of them could remember the last time that they had a picnic, probably when Catherine and Graham had been small Harry thought and in Ruth's case not since she had been very small and before her father had died.

Right, that's Wednesday sorted out they agreed.

Harry had been happily painting in the kitchen and at the same time had been watching Ruth in the garden. She had been moving things around for a couple of hours and it was about time that she had a break he thought. He had just put the kettle on to make them both some tea when his phone rang.

'Hi Dad, said Catherine 'if I won't be in the way, I'd love to come and see you both on Wednesday and stay until the weekend if that's OK?'

'That would be lovely,' said Harry thinking that as nice as it would be to see his daughter again, that it wasn't lovely as his plans were now scuppered.

'My new boyfriend snores,' added Catherine 'so you don't need to worry, I wear ear plugs in bed.'

'Ear plugs,' repeated Harry knowing full well what Catherine was meaning but wondering just how much of her time she spent imagining he and Ruth – well at it, to put it bluntly. Up until now he hadn't given much thought as to what Catherine did or didn't think about. It had been bad enough answering young Wes whereas Catherine was an adult whose probable imagination went far beyond the size of his bits and bobs. God he thought perhaps the whole Grid, were discussing it right now. Should he just throw it into the conversation with Ruth, they had promised to tell all hadn't they.

'Hi sweetheart,' he called as he headed towards their makeshift table and chairs, 'Catherine has just been on the phone and would like to come and stay for a few days.'

Harry was going to drive into Ipswich on his own to collect Catherine whilst Ruth tidied up and prepared their evening meal. They had made her bed prior to him leaving and he had pondered how Ruth would take it, if he asked her to go next door to their room lie on the bed and moan, on the grounds that he wanted to check the acoustics. Probably not well he had concluded.

By the time he arrived back with Catherine, Ruth had prepared the meal showered and changed and having heard the car had rushed out to meet them. Walking behind them now his daughter's designated porter he listened as the two of them chatted away like long lost friends. Catherine had planned to come and see them in September but once they had said that they would be here for the whole of August she just couldn't wait, she just had to see the house.

The evening went well and after washing up, Harry suggested a walk before bedtime. Catherine had given him one of those knowing looks uncannily like Ruth did, in fact thinking about it Ros Myers had done it on more than one occasion when he had been looking at Ruth. Dear God's he had been a master spy, was he so transparent.

They walked the mile or so into the village, Scarlet trotting along on her lead apparently quite happy. They let her off the lead on the beach but although the road was quiet there was always the chance of a car coming along. They were showing off their new found domain thought Harry with a sense of pride and he was glad that it was his daughter that was the first to see it.

Catherine had wanted to help so over the next couple of days they made really good progress both in the house and garden. They were sitting having tea, Catherine now packed ready to leave when there was a knock on the door. 'I'll get it, said Harry.

'Good afternoon sir.' said Dimitri.


	31. Chapter 31

Having waved goodbye to his daughter and the man who was now apparently working his way through the women in his family, Harry and Ruth were cuddled up on the sofa.

'Did you know about Dimitri?' asked Harry who for the past hour had begun to doubt his powers of observation and whether or not he had actually been any good at his job.

'No,' said Ruth, 'although they did spend the whole evening together when we were at Adams, but as lovely as it's been to see Catherine, it's much nicer now we're on our own again.'

'Talking of which, I want to tell you something Catherine said to me when she rang,' said Harry. 'To be completely honest,' he continued, 'when we were making Catherine's bed, I was going to suggest that we test the theory by getting you to lie on our bed and….'

'Harry,' she squealed, slapping him on the shoulder.

'Exactly,' he replied 'that would have done nicely.'

They dissolved into laughter determining to test the theory that night even if there was no way of proving it.

Scarlet's walk was much earlier and much shorter that evening and they were in bed long before it got dark. There was one break sometime before midnight when Ruth said she was going to make a cup of tea whilst Harry recharged his batteries but there was no doubt that had Catherine been next door ear plugs or not she would have heard most of what had been going on. They had made love many occasions, but tonight they had tumbled over the edge in complete unison as never before. It would be a miracle if he ever moved again he told her as they drifted off to sleep.

By the end of the following week, the kitchen had been painted and the shed was tidy and complete with shelves. Scarlet's normal walks had resumed and Fidget had free run of the garden and beyond.

'You do realise that in two weeks we'll be back in London,' Ruth said when they were relaxing in the garden, 'and we haven't been for that picnic yet.'

'Maybe we don't have to go back,' said Harry looking up from his sun bed. 'The builders will finish the kitchen in a week and during that time we can eat at the pub, besides which Fidget is settled and to be honest, I'd rather stay here.'

Ruth looked at him and smiled. He had been so much happier since they had been away from London. They were more relaxed with each other than they had ever been and were beginning to settle, so what was the point in uprooting when they didn't have to. They would need to go back at some time in September maybe for a week to collect clothes, her books and other things that they would need before the winter, but there was no point in doing it just yet.

'Picnic it is then.' She said, leaning over to kiss him.

The following day whilst Ruth was in the shower, Harry made a few calls most importantly to Bob at the pub and to a florist in Ipswich. Bob's wife would rustle them up a picnic he told Harry, just give him a list of what he wanted and it was sorted he had said. This was important Harry told him and he didn't want to cut corners so whatever it cost, he would pay when he collected it.

Tuesday came and went with Harry refusing every attempt by Ruth to discuss Wednesday. All questions were fielded with a tap to the side of his nose, so much so that Ruth wondered if perhaps Malcolm or someone else was coming to see them. Harry had given her three snippets of information. Firstly, that he needed to go and see Bob at 10am, that she had to wear his favourite blue dress and that they needed to take their swimming things with them and a rug to sit on.

Fuelled with curiosity it took ages for Ruth to fall asleep, they were going for a picnic so why all the secrecy. Harry on the other hand had thought and re thought the day, and in his last waking moment had said a silent prayer that it wouldn't rain.

At 10am on the dot Harry was at the pub, their swimming things, towels and the blanket already in the car. Bob and Sue were there to greet him, the bouquet of summer blooms and picnic ready and waiting. A bottle and two glasses, a table cloth and some cutlery made up the collection of things that were now loaded into the back of the range rover. She had done them proud he told Sue and kissed her on the cheek.

'What do you reckon?' said Sue as Harry's car disappeared back down the road.

'Well he's booked a table for tonight, so we'll find out soon enough.' said Bob.

Ruth and Scarlet were waiting for him when he arrived back and they were soon driving north along the coast road. Ruth was bursting with curiosity he could tell, but he kept his smile to a minimum and told her to be patient.

They turned down a small road and the sea came into view again but this time it wasn't to the huge expanse of beach in front of their house but to a tiny cove bordered by dunes on both sides. Parking the car, Harry unloaded the blanket their towels and swimming things calculating that he would need to make two more trip back to get the rest of the things when the time came. They had bought a flask of coffee and a couple of mugs so that would do for now. Stripped of their clothes and in their swimming things they raced into the sea, well Ruth did and he blamed his dodgy knee for coming second. It was a beautiful day and they had the whole beach to themselves. Thanks Bob he thought.

'I'm going to fetch the picnic,' he said about an hour later, 'but I need you to promise me that you won't turn round.' Ruth didn't do surprises but this was different, it was Harry and there was no one else watching which made it easier.

He climbed up to the car and returned with the picnic, which he handed to Ruth. He then went back to the car to collect the flowers, the bottle still on ice and the glasses. Those he popped behind a large tuft of grass in the sand behind them.

'Wait a minute,' he said as she started to unpack the picnic, 'close you eyes'.

As quietly as he could, he placed the champagne and glasses next to the hamper and then with the flowers in his left hand, he knelt down on both knees in front of her and took her left hand is his. 'You can open your eyes,' he said.

Ruth could read him like a book but until that moment she hadn't realise what he was about to do. She could see that he was nervous and for a moment it was on the tip of her tongue to say yes before he spoke, but this was Harry's moment and she so wanted him to ask her.

Her startlingly beautiful eyes were so filled with love that as so often in the past they were close to rendering him speechless. Not today he thought, he was a man with just one question.

'I know that I am usually rubbish with words,' he began hesitantly 'and I have so often got it wrong, but this is easy. I love you, it's as simple as that and that's the easiest thing I have ever had to say. Marry me Ruth.'


	32. Chapter 32

Harry had never been one for grand or romantic gestures which made it all the more special. She didn't need to say yes although Harry insisted that she did, even though the look of sheer joy on her face said it all. He had been kneeling in front of her for some time and he could feel his knee beginning to lock. Seeing his discomfort she held out both her hands and pulled him forward so that he tumbled on top of her. It was far from elegant but there was no one but Scarlet to see them. They were still in their swimming things and it could have been so easy to get carried away, but this was their once in a lifetime moment and a long and very passionate kiss was what followed his proposal.

The picnic was wonderful although Harry had limited himself to a couple of glasses of champagne as he was the one driving home. As a consequence, Ruth had drunk far too much and to Harry's delight was losing all her inhibitions. She was saying the most outrageous things, quite out of character with her usually shy nature. Scarlet watched on extremely curious as Ruth who had now pinned her master to the ground appeared to be trying to relieve him of his swimming trunks.

Although he was really enjoying this new Ruth and finding her hard to resist, if anyone caught the once head of MI5 and his up until recently senior analyst in what appeared to be some sort of sexual act on a public beach, they would most certainly be on the front page in the tabloids and probably headlines on the nine o'clock news.

Deciding that he should get her tipsy more often, he made a mental note to stock up on champagne when it got nearer to Christmas.

The drive home was no less difficult as she ran her hands up and down his thigh and whispered sweet nothings in his ear which was having the exact effect that Ruth was trying to create. Getting her out of the car and into the house was proving even more of a problem. Despite being tiny she was strong when determined as with one hand round his neck the other resumed its earlier ministrations. By now he was struggling to walk as her sex fuelled innuendoes combined with giggles continued as she 'needed to get him into bed,' she said.

'Sleep, that's what you need,' said Harry as she attempted to undo his trousers.

Ten minutes later and safely tucked up in bed she was fast asleep.

He could have so easily taken advantage of the situation but ever the gentleman he was in the kitchen and making himself a cup of tea, wondering what if anything Ruth would remember when she woke up. If it were even possible, he loved her more now he thought. To pass the time, he made a list of the people that they would need to call with their news. He had already thought about the wedding, most importantly it had to be what Ruth wanted so they needed to sit down quietly, maybe tomorrow and make some plans.

It was late in the afternoon when Ruth came downstairs and into the sitting room where Harry was now lying on the sofa and listening to music.

'Hi,' she said seemingly none the worse for wear after her lunchtime indulgencies, although she did have the same look on her face that she used to have on the grid when she was trying to solve a puzzle. 'Can we go out tonight, I don't fancy cooking.' she added.

I've already booked our usual table at the pub if you're happy with that?' he said 'We need to leave about seven.'

Ruth felt very thirsty and a bit woozy but she couldn't understand why. She was heading to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea when it struck her as odd that she had been in bed during the afternoon and obviously without Harry. She could remember the events of the day right up until Harry had proposed but after that it was a bit of a blur. Reaching across to get the tea bags she noticed the now empty picnic hamper and the plates and cutlery that had obviously been washed up. Harry must have emptied the car she thought. She was just about to return to the sitting room when as she saw the empty champagne bottle and in a flash her brain booted up. She really wished it hadn't.

'Hi,' she said again as she handed him his tea, 'I've just remembered.'

'I should hope so too.' said Harry 'It's not every day that I propose to someone.'

'That's not what I've remembered.' said a quiet voice.

'Is that so?' said a grinning Harry making her squirm even more.

Harry couldn't tease her any more she looked lovely and almost childlike as she stood in front of him.

'Come here,' he said gently ' you need a cuddle.'

They were upstairs again but this time, both of them sober and both were getting dressed. Scarlet and Fidget had been fed and were asleep in their beds. For the second time in the day, Harry was driving back to the pub. They were greeted as usual by a cheery faced Bob as they ordered a drink before wandering through to their table. Choices made, they were relaxing until their meals arrived. Ruth was sticking to water whereas Harry had ordered a beer, she would drive home she had said.

'Well?' Asked Sue when Bob had come through to the kitchen.

Harry and Ruth were still new to the village and although they kept pretty much to themselves, they were popular with the locals and were frequent visitors to the pub. When Sue brought their starters for Bob to deliver to their table, Ruth had gone to the ladies.

'Harry I know it's none of my business,' said Bob 'but fancy picnic, champagne and flowers, Sue reckons you've popped the question.'

'Shush.' said Harry with a knowing nod, as he saw Ruth heading back to the table.

It was close to 9.30 when Harry paid and they got up to leave. There appeared a lot more shouts of cheerio you two and see you soon coming from a now crowded bar. Ruth parked the car and holding tight to Harry's arm they made their way down path.

'There's one more thing,' said Harry once they were back on the sofa and a cup of tea in front of them. 'I have a feeling that Bob and Sue may have guessed my intentions today, the picnic was a bit of a giveaway.' Putting his hand in his jacket pocket, he drew out a small blue box. 'This was my mothers. She told me that when I was truly fell in love, then that was the girl I should give it to.'

'Jane?' asked Ruth.

'No never Jane.' he said 'Mother never liked her he sighed, but she would have loved you.'

Opening the box he slid what had been his mother's engagement ring onto Ruth's finger. It wasn't a perfect fit but that could be rectified. The ring however Ruth thought was beautiful.

The following morning they rang Catherine Malcolm and then Adam all who were thrilled in equal measure. Adam said he would speak to Towers and ask for his permission for the team to attend their big day. They didn't want any fuss Harry said, just family and their closest friends and maybe some of their neighbours. Ruth wanted to get married in church and they were just about to go out and talk to the vicar. Throughout the conversations Harry kept the speaker on so that Ruth could hear and never once did his eyes leave hers.


	33. Chapter 33

It was almost five months later that Graham Pearce found himself sitting at the back of a small village church in Suffolk. Catherine had hounded him relentlessly, talking about their father and how he had changed since Ruth, whoever the hell she was, had moved in with him. He had feigned interest until now. He had hated his father for as long as he could remember, he had been a crap husband and an even worse father. Catherine had always been his favourite and if he had won her round then bloody good luck to them, he wasn't so gullible.

Curiosity however got the better of him and when Catherine had said he was getting married and although he wanted no part in it, he had donned his best suit and slipped into a seat at the back so as to make a quick getaway.

His father was sitting in the front pew with a tall blond man to his right hand side. I bet he's a bloody spook too thought Graham as he glanced round the small congregation wondering if he was the only one here who wasn't. His father looked nervous, something that Graham had never seen before until the man next to him said something that had made him smile. The vicar had beckoned to them and they were now standing at the front. Graham was dragged from his thoughts as the organ started to play and the congregation stood up.

Graham's heart was racing, it was a mistake he shouldn't have come - and then his father turned round. It was years since Graham had last seen his face and as a consequence he certainly looked older, but it wasn't this that had him transfixed. It was the look of pure adoration as he looked down the aisle at the woman walking slowly towards him holding tight to Uncle Malcolm's arm, Catherine walking behind them.

Throughout the ceremony his father's expression never faltered and when it came to make their vows it was the first time since he was a child that Graham had heard his voice. It was calm and with such a gentle sincerity that it was almost hypnotic. Throughout the service Graham never once looked away.

Deciding that he needed to make a move before the rest of the congregation he got up to leave, too late as it turned out because his father and Ruth were now walking back down the aisle. Everyone appeared to be smiling but none so broadly as his father who was whispering something to Ruth, so this was her he thought. He hadn't come with any preconceived ideas as to what she might look like but if he had it would have been nothing like this. For a start she was a petite and a brunette and the smile on her face was equal to his fathers. She had the most amazing blue eyes, brighter than he had ever seen.

The ceremony was now over and Adam was marshalling the troops for the photographs. It was bitterly cold and Harry had a protective arm round Ruth's shoulder in an effort to keep her warm. The guests were stamping their feet and there were lots of shouts of stand still please as well as smile before the photos were taken. At one point, Zaf was sure that Jo's feet were still in the air when the camera clicked, still it would add to the stories in years to come.

As people were starting to leave and heading for the reception Catherine noticed a movement alongside the church and immediately recognised Graham. He had two choices he could cut and run or to stay, both of which would probably ruin his father's wedding day he thought despite which Catherine was heading towards him at some speed so he had no option but to stay.

'Come on Graham' said Catherine, eyes boring into his. 'You're here for heaven's sake and I can't go through the rest of the day pretending that I haven't seen you. OK, so Dad will be shocked but it's his wedding day and what better present can I give him, than walking into the reception with you.'

Harry and Ruth had arrived back at the hotel and had a few moments on their own before their guests were due to arrive. He was grinning at her and fit to burst was how he felt.

'Come here,' he said as he pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

'Mr and Mrs Pearce.' said Adam chuckling as he and Wes came through the door.

The dining room had been organised by their colleagues as a wedding present. Zaf and Jo had been up in late September to book it and make the arrangements during the week that Harry and Ruth had been in London. Leave it to us, Adam had insisted, it's our gift. The bar was in one corner with the buffet and wedding cake on a long table in front of the huge widows. The room had been decorated with bunches of holly and flowers and there were hundreds of small lights.

Harry and Ruth were now standing at the door greeting their guests, hands locked firmly together. Ruth had finally stopped shivering and was beginning to feel warmer. For as long as she had known Harry it had been second nature to him to be able to hide his emotions. But in the second that it took him to register who had just walked in, every emotion known to man flashed across his face.

'Dad.' said Graham, as he and Catherine walked towards them.

'Graham.' was all Harry could manage as Ruth's hand tightened in his.

Catherine managed to steer them through their waiting friends and colleagues to their table in the corner. Whether anyone other than Malcolm realised who Graham was Harry couldn't tell, he could barely think. It had been ten years since he had last seen his son who was no longer a teenager but a man sitting in front of them.

'Right, I'm going to get some drinks,' said Catherine, realising that someone had to break the ice. Graham made to move until he saw the look that Catherine was giving him.

It was Ruth who came to their rescue telling Graham that it was a lovely surprise that he was here and that she hoped that he was going to stay for the weekend. She asked how he had found out about the wedding, knowing full well that it must have been Catherine that had told him and then went on to say that she and Harry had first stayed at the hotel a year ago which was why they had chosen to come here now.

Harry, who had been listening to every word that Ruth had been saying, added rescuing him from impossible situations to his list of the many reasons why he loved her. Seeing Catherine beckoning to her from the bar, Ruth excused herself saying that she needed to go to the ladies and left Harry alone with his son.

The conversation was stilted at first almost impossibly so, but when Graham said that he didn't want to ruin their wedding and perhaps he should go, Harry had put his hand out to stop him.

'Cath told me that I was her wedding present to you,' said Graham, 'I hope you weren't banking on a toaster.'

Harry laughed, relief flooding through him. Ruth and Catherine were heading back towards them, Zaf behind them carrying a tray of drinks. Putting them down on the table, he winked and Ruth and headed back towards the bar. He wanted to quiz Adam about his speech and despite her so far lack of response to his efforts, he was going to dance with Jo.

Leaving Harry and Ruth alone at last, Catherine, ever the organiser was heading for reception, Graham trailing in her wake. Creating a story worthy of her father she fluttered her eyes and beamed at the man on the desk.

'I know that the hotel is fully booked with our guests,' she said 'but this is my brother Graham who lives abroad. We didn't think he would be here today but he couldn't bear to miss our father's wedding. I know you don't have any more rooms, but could you possibly find another mattress and put it on the floor in mine? It's probably the strangest question that you've ever been asked, but you won't say no will you?'


	34. Chapter 34

Adam made a really good speech, introducing humour at appropriate times but in the main expressing the absolute delight that their family and friends now felt that they had made it this far. He talked about Harry as a friend rather than a colleague skirting round the many negatives that he could so easily have mentioned. He spoke about Ruth with such a fondness that it had Harry squeezing her hand even tighter. She was loved by everyone who knew her Adam said but by none more than Harry.

Harry stood to respond as a round of cheers and whistles greeted him. He thanked Adam for his speech and for his help and support as his best man, Malcolm who had made sure that Ruth hadn't taken the more sensible option and left him at the altar and his children Catherine and Graham for being there today. Lastly but most importantly he thanked Ruth who since the moment that she had stumbled into his life had always been there for him, had become his best friend and was now his wife. Adam was right he said no one could possibly love her more than he did.

The speeches were now over and it was time for their first dance. Dimitri was back in his role as DJ and Zaf dimmed the lights. The song that was playing was the one that they had danced to at the Security Services Ball when their friends and of course Catherine had seen that 'much talked about' dance. 'They've got good memories,' he whispered to her as he stood up and held out his hand. Their friends watched on as their once fearsome boss who until recently had been able to quieten a room with one word or look, gazed at Ruth with such tenderness that it was almost surreal. Wrapping his right arm firmly around her waist he took her right hand in his left and placed them in the centre of his chest. It was slow, measured and highly erotic. The room erupted into applause and they were sure they could hear Wes cheering.

In the corner of the room propped up against the bar, Graham and Catherine stood watching them.

'What did I tell you?' She whispered to him.

'She's lovely and he's a lucky sod.' He replied.

Adam was now dancing with Fiona and they watched on with amusement as Jo who had taken off her shoes had persuaded Wes that girls weren't quite as bad as he thought and was holding both his hands as he jiggled about in front of her. Poor Zaf had almost given up all hope at this point as he watched yet another Carter making Jo smile. Harry and Ruth oblivious to all around them with her head on his shoulder and him with his face buried in her hair were barely moving. 'I never want this moment to end.' she said as he pulled her tighter against him.

Their family and friends were staying for the night before driving back to London and beyond, but for them this was home. After years of reticence, misunderstandings and the most talked about relationship in the history of Section D they were finally bound together. It was well past midnight when they were in their room so it was late or early depending on how you looked at it. They were standing by the window, he behind her his arms around her waist as she relaxed against him. No other woman had ever made him feel the way that she did and heaven knows why but she felt the same about him.

'Come on, bedtime.' he whispered.

Turning her gently round he kissed her with all passion that he could muster. Ruth was responding to him in equal measure and he could feel his arousal, but this was their wedding night and Harry so wanted it to last. He backed her slowly towards the bed his eyes burning into hers which was almost too much for Ruth. People aren't supposed to cry on their wedding night she thought as she felt tears threatening to fall, the events of the day catching up with her.

Their clothes now scattered on the floor they tumbled into bed as all hope that he could take this slowly evaporated in the heat that was engulfing them. Ruth was pleading with him as his fingers worked her to an ever increasing oblivion and it was impossible to wait. They climaxed together her with a stifled scream and he with an uncontrollable groan.

Turning her onto her side with his arms wrapped tightly round her, she cuddled into him.

'I hope Catherine's got those ear plugs,' he mumbled as they gave in to sleep.

By the time they got down to breakfast most of their friends were there. All bar Zaf and Dimitri said good morning whereas they in an obvious planned move they checked their watches and raised their eyebrows. Harry noticed, Ruth didn't she was talking to Wes. He wasn't their boss any more but the look that he gave them was more than enough to have them quickly concentrating on the Full English that was on their plates. Conversations over breakfast flowed freely everyone discussing the previous day and as far as their colleagues were concerned wishing they were as lucky as them and didn't have to go back to work tomorrow.

No one was in any hurry to leave and the ever enthusiastic Wes who had insisted he sit next to his Uncle Harry while he ate his breakfast said that he was glad that they were now a proper Uncle and Auntie which had earned him a kiss from Ruth. They would talk to his Mum and Dad they said to arrange a time during the summer when he could come to see them and yes they would tell Scarlet a Fidget.

Breakfast over and with everyone's bags packed people were saying their goodbyes.

Ros was driving both Malcom and Dimitri back to London and Zaf was taking Jo. She had always been Ruth's closest friend and had been the catalyst that had brought them together. It was always going to be a difficult goodbye.

'I'm so happy for you both,' she said as she hugged first Harry and then Ruth.

'Good, it's hugs all round is it?' said the ever hopeful Zaf

'Not on your life.' said Harry, taking a step back.

Adam, Fiona and Wes were the last to leave, the emotion of the moment kept in check by Wes who was already planning his summer holiday with Scarlet and Fidget. Harry thanked Adam again for everything he had done and then turned his attention back to Ruth who was being bombarded with questions from Wes.

With their guests now gone Harry and Graham were outside loading Harry's car. As they weren't going on honeymoon until the spring, they had invited both Catherine and Graham back to the house for the rest of the weekend before he drove her back to London. It was far from clear as to how their relationship with Graham would pan out but Ruth had insisted that they couldn't let this opportunity pass them by.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry drove them the mile from the hotel to the house, Ruth and Catherine chatting amicably the whole time. Graham sat silently and in some discomfort, the next twenty for hours wasn't going to be easy thought Harry.

'Graham, can you give your Dad a hand?' said Ruth as they pulled up in front of their door, 'Catherine and I will sort out a drink for everyone and see if we've still got any pets.'

Thinking yet again that Ruth was far better at this than he would ever be Harry squeezed her hand as she left them to it.

Scarlet had been staying with a couple of their neighbours two doors down and gave Ruth a rapturous welcome when they opened their front door. Promising to come and see them in a couple of days she headed back into the house where Catherine was already making coffee and of course tea for Ruth, whilst a happy Fidget wound himself around her legs. Harry and Graham meanwhile were carrying their various bags into the house and lining them up just inside the door. Despite it having been bitterly cold the previous day, the sun was now out and the temperature had risen several degrees. Had they not had visitors they would have quite possibly gone to bed for a rest, but true to her word and with her usual determination Ruth suggested to Harry that Scarlet needed exercise so why didn't he and Catherine take her for a walk to the village and book them a table for the evening, whilst she gave Graham a tour of the house and prepared some lunch.

'It's wonderful to see you happy,' said Catherine to her dad as they headed along the lane, a now bouncy Scarlet, trotting beside her master. 'I know that I've been unfair to you and never given you a chance to explain but trying to get Graham to see sense has been worse than pulling teeth. I know how much you love us and how difficult it must have been to do your job and cope with two kids especially as Mum was such a nightmare.

Harry was speechless firstly because Catherine had now put a finger on his lips to prevent a reply but secondly that his now wise and grown up daughter had said in a single sentence what he had wanted to say to her ever since the day he had been thrown out by Jane.

Back at the house Graham was beginning to thaw out. It would have taken a very hard man to have stood firm with Ruth as company. She had chatted away to him as they carried their luggage upstairs whilst she explained the changes that they had made to the house, prepared the spare room for Catherine and then taken him through to the sitting room.

'You've drawn the short straw I'm afraid,' she said pointing to the sofa, 'but I can vouch for the fact that it's comfortable.'

They were now in the kitchen, Graham sitting at the table as Ruth pottered about organising some lunch. There was a pan of soup simmering on the hob, some cheese, ham and some bread that she had defrosted.

'How come it has taken you two so long to get together, he obviously loves you?' said Graham completely out of the blue.

'Work I guess, the fear that one of us might lose the other, his concern that he was too old for me, my concern that he was my boss and that people would talk which of course they were anyway. In fact they were all ridiculous reasons because when we went to a New Year's Eve dance together with the world and his wife looking on, none of it seemed to matter.'

'Cath told me about that dance, I won't tell you what she said,' he replied with a smile on his face, 'mind you it was pretty pornographic at the wedding.'

Ruth would have been mortified had she not looked up to see Graham grinning at her. He looked so like Harry that it took her breath away. She was here in their kitchen with Harry's son sitting across the table teasing her about the obvious sexual chemistry that she and Harry had. God it was surreal.

They were interrupted by the sound of Scarlet barking as Harry opened the front gate. Two windblown faces came through the door to be greeted by a red faced Ruth and a grinning Graham.

It was easy to see that Graham was now more relaxed as over lunch they chatted about the events of the previous day. He told them that it was a last minute decision to come to the wedding but he was glad that he had. Harry told them that his decision to retire was the best one he had ever made and that soon afterwards he and Ruth had spent a weekend here which was when he had seen that the house on the market. Ruth joked about the fact that until then she had never seen him out of his suit at which point Graham whispered something to Catherine that sounded like 'I doubt that,' Harry's head spiralled back to the events of the previous night and Ruth wished she'd kept her mouth shut.

'I'm so tired,' said Harry when he and Ruth were curled up on the sofa and Catherine and Graham were washing up, 'I just want to go to bed.'

'Me too, although for heaven's sake don't say so in front of those two.' she said nodding towards the door as she went on to tell him about her conversation with Graham. Seeing the look on his face she grinned at him. 'Horrifying isn't it, perhaps we should just ask Malcolm to set cameras up in our bedroom and beam it through to the grid.'

'Bloody hell Ruth,' was all he said before they both dissolved into laughter.

As it was, when Catherine and Graham came back into the room half an hour later they were both fast asleep, he stretched out and Ruth curled into him like two peas in a pod. Had they been awake, they would have seen Catherine cover them with a blanket, kiss the tip of her finger and place it on her Dads cheek. It had turned colder again but the wood burner was doing a sterling job and the sitting room was warm and cosy.

'They're too tired to go out,' said Graham, 'let's cancel the pub and cook them dinner.'

He and Catherine had both lived on their own for a while now so when Harry and Ruth finally woke there was a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. They had opened and were half way through a bottle of white wine whilst making a pasta bake and a salad. They had rooted around in the cupboards and had found a fancy table cloth and candles. It was far more intimate than it would have been had they been in the pub and a much nicer way to spend an evening with their father and Ruth.

'Wow,' said Ruth as she and Harry came into the room, 'this is a lovely surprise.'

It had been a good decision as the four of them began to unwind and Harry opened another couple of bottles of wine. Ruth was happy, really happy as she watched Harry interacting with his children. She had always known how guilty he had felt that he had been missing for so much of their childhood and although he had tried to pretend otherwise he had missed them dreadfully.

It was just after ten when Harry let Scarlet out into the garden whilst everyone else tidied the kitchen and got ready for bed. It had been an amazing two days made all the better because Graham had been here with them.


	36. Chapter 36

As was to be expected, Harry and Ruth had eventually slept like logs. They had snuggled together when they first got into bed, he kissing her neck as she rubbed her hands up and down his tired back. Despite their tiredness a kiss of passion lead his hands to her breasts as she wound her fingers through his hair. It was their first night in their own bed as a married couple but they were both acutely aware that there were two pairs of ears, one next door and one immediately below them that were quite probably on full alert.

'Tomorrow Harry.' she whispered in his ear as she struggled to control her now responding body. He was irresistible to her at the best of times but in bed it was almost impossible. They were so good together and her resolve was weakening. Very slowly and almost before she knew it, he had rolled her onto her back.

'Shush.' He whispered as he turned his attention to the wetness between her legs. She knew it was futile to resist and if Harry didn't have a problem with his children being in the house then neither should she. It was too late anyway as his fingers were now inside her and building her towards orgasm as his tongue and lips danced a tune around her nipple. Trying not to gasp or moan was almost impossible, it was something Harry made happen every time he touched her especially as he was now. She was fully open as he lowered himself into her, there was no going back. It was quick but immensely satisfying for both of them and an absolute necessity as far as Harry was concerned. Ruth was his wife, he worshipped her body and soul and to hell with self -denial, self-control, those were things of the past.

'I love you so much,' was the last thing she heard as she curled into him and fell asleep.

They had slept later than usual and both needed a shower before breakfast. The radio was on and there was the sound of voices in the kitchen. Despite Ruth's protests Harry insisted that they shower together, it will be quicker he had said with a wicked glint in his eye.

'For God's sake Harry,' Ruth protested, what if one of them comes up and finds us?'

'It's taken me years to impress my kids,' he replied 'so why not go the whole hog whilst we're at it.'

At it, thought a wide eyed Ruth wondering if he was seriously considering round two before breakfast.

Harry behaved himself, well more than he usually did when they showered together. It had taken a promise from Ruth that they could do the same this evening although had she been completely honest with him, she had struggled as much as he had not to initiate round two. Now fully dressed they headed down the stairs and into the kitchen to find the table laid a pot of coffee on the stove and Catherine cooking what appeared to be the entire contents of their fridge.

'We thought you might be hungry after last night,' said Graham as Ruth tried to look anywhere other than at her two stepchildren.

Harry as ever could keep a straight face and just thanked them both for being so thoughtful. Graham meanwhile had joined Catherine and was putting bread into the toaster and making some tea. Harry had his back to them but Ruth couldn't fail to notice the attempted high five between the two siblings.

'Are you OK?' asked a grinning Harry as he watched Ruth apparently attempting semaphore and expecting him to lip read at the same time. It was obvious that something was going on behind his back but she looked lovely when she was flustered and he couldn't resist teasing her. He guessed what she was trying to tell him but when she rolled her eyes and pointed frantically at the ceiling his resolve cracked and he started laughing. His reward was a tight lipped glare and kick in the shins.

Their breakfast arrived as did Catherine and Graham winking at his father as he put his plate in front of him. Mercifully for Ruth the teasing stopped and the atmosphere in the kitchen return to something resembling normal. They were both really hungry and to have two meals not only cooked but served for them in less than twelve hours was lovely.

Harry was going to drive them both into Ipswich to catch their train. Catherine was due to go back to Spain in a week's time where she was starting a new job and Graham who now lived and worked in Manchester was travelling home after spending another evening with his sister. Graham hugged Ruth and kissed her on the cheek before going to help Harry put their luggage into the car.

'Look after him,' said Catherine 'we do both love him you know.'

'I will, I promise.' said Ruth, as she hugged Catherine tight.

With the house now quiet and the probability that Harry would be gone for an hour, Ruth tidied the kitchen and then pulled on her warmest jacket hat and gloves and with Scarlet in tow headed out across the sands.

It was a beautifully quiet morning and she wanted time to think and to commit to memory everything that had happened in the last 48 hours. Her mind drifted back to the moment that Malcolm had knocked on the door to take her to the church. She had been excited and terrified in equal measure until she had stood at the end of the aisle and seen Harry smiling at her as she walked towards him. It was a moment that would remain with her forever.

At the hotel when Catherine had walked in with Graham, the speeches that both Adam and Harry had made when he had told everyone how much he loved her. When they had walked to the middle of the room for their first dance and she felt that her legs would give way until Harry had kissed her. Their friends clapping and Wes whistling and then the dance itself which was pretty much as Graham had described it she thought.

In their bedroom on their wedding night and had how overwhelmed she had felt as they had made love together for the first time as husband and wife, and then the icing on the cake as she had watched Harry reunited with his son. She and Harry had wasted so many years to reach this point but maybe if they hadn't, it might not feel as special as it did now.

Scarlet as always was chasing seagulls without any hope of getting close never mind catching one. Ruth stopped walking and turned to look back towards their house. Still some way off, Harry was striding towards her across the beach that was totally deserted bar them.

Had anyone been watching the scene that was playing out in front of them, it was as close as you could get to the last chapter in a romantic fiction.

He had that smile on his face, the one people saw when he looked at Ruth. Scarlet had seen her master and was racing across the sand towards him, but his eyes never faltered and were locked firmly on his wife. He was within yards of her as they walked slowly towards each other.

God I love you she thought as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

Epilogue to follow!

'


	37. Chapter 37

Epilogue.

Time flies as we all know and although they kept in regular touch by phone it was eighteen months before Catherine and Graham made another visit to Suffolk. Dimitri who was now in what Harry presumed to be a serious relationship with his daughter was with them.

It was a glorious mid summers day as Harry and Ruth dressed in shorts and t shirts walked hand in hand along the water's edge watching Catherine, Dimitri and Graham walking some way ahead of them. Between his two older children James Henry now eleven months old was squealing with delight as his elder brother and sister with a hand in each of his, lifted him up each time the water lapped around his tiny feet.

Catherine had got her wish and when Harry and Ruth had rung her to say that Ruth was pregnant, she had been reduced to tears. The energy that Harry had put into the planning to accommodate a little person into their lives had made Ruth wonder why he had ever doubted himself as a father. They had converted the guest bedroom into a nursery for James and had sought planning permission to build on top of the utility with the view to adding a new guest bedroom. The once totally impractical Harry Pearce had been a man on a mission as he haggled with the planning officer and then the builders in order to get it completed in time. Ruth loved him all the more for it.

They had kept the news to themselves well beyond the first three months as Ruth had suffered dreadful sickness for far longer than was usual. Throughout the whole nine months Harry had looked after her through tears, mood swings and the times she had done nothing but snap at him. When James had finally made an appearance a week earlier than expected, his birth was trouble free and quick although Ruth begged to differ as she swore that she'd have him seen to if he told her one more time that she could do this.

Graham was now throwing a beach ball and James was making a good fist of beating Catherine and Dimitri to reach it before they did. When he did, he plonked himself down on the sand and held it tight, his little face taking on Harry's 'grid look' as Ruth called it something that he had finally conceded was true. He had a mop of blonde hair just as his father once had but had inherited Ruth's blue eyes. He was a beautiful child and they both adored him.

As soon as James had been born they had determined that they would spend most if not all their time as a family. Who knew what the future held but they were realists and had discussed the fact that there was every chance that Ruth would at some stage be on her own although hopefully not before James was a young man. They wanted him to spend as much time with them together and have happy memories of both his parents, something that Ruth had been denied because her father had died when she was young.

In addition to the work that had been done on the house, they had re developed the garden so that it now had an area that enabled them to relax out of the sun. The large tree at the far end had been pruned the previous autumn and now provided excellent shade for their table and chairs and a set of outdoor furniture where they could relax and read or even have a nap at the same time as James which was usually in the afternoon.

Arriving back at the house, Ruth carried James upstairs to change him out of his wet clothes whilst Harry and Graham laid the table and Catherine and Dimitiri sorted out their tea. By the time Ruth came out to join them, tea was ready and James's high chair was at the head of the table.

Harry watched her as she walked towards him their son in her arms. He had always loved her perhaps too much if that were possible and since the moment that she had first held James in her arms he had marvelled at how natural and right she looked as a mother. Out of the corner of her eye Catherine watched her father looking at Ruth. The magic's still there she thought.

James who was now sitting in his high chair was clearly hungry as he tucked into the sandwiches that were on his plate. Catherine who had had no previous experience with babies was fascinated by everything he did and to have a new baby brother when she was in her late twenties was a dream come true. It had also brought her even closer to her dad and Ruth and now that she was back in the UK full time she intended coming to see them as often as she could. Graham was still working in Manchester so couldn't promise that he would visit as often as his sister, but he had continued to rebuild his relationship with his father made easier because got on so well with Ruth.

James had finished his tea and decided that the best way to get the grown up's attention was to bang his beaker of juice on his tray something he already knew he wasn't supposed to do. Father and son locked eyes much to Dimitri's delight as he watched a miniature Harry in a battle of wills with the older version.

'The poor little bugger looks just like you.' said Graham to his father, although no one other than Ruth would have dared to agree with him.

'Right young man time for your sleep,' said Ruth as both Graham and Dimitri looked between James and then Harry to see which one she was talking to. Harry realising what they were thinking felt minded to tell them that there were bonuses to retiring early and if he went to bed in the afternoon it wasn't likely to involve sleep. Had he been on his own with them he would have done just that but he certainly wasn't going to embarrass Ruth, so he lifted James from his high chair and carried him into the house.

Catherine headed after her dad determined to spend time with him on her own especially if that time could be spent with James as well. They chatted about all sorts about her new job in London and about the fact that she was now with Dimitri and happy something that she knew her father needed to hear. She watched amazed as Harry effortlessly played, bathed and changed James into his sleepwear before he popped him into his cot.

'He'll probably sleep for a couple of hours,' said Harry 'and then he'll be awake and creating mayhem again.'

They had an early dinner after which it was time for Dimitri to drive them back to London. It was the first time that they had sat down as a family since the day after their wedding. During that time, Dimitri had gone from being the cheeky young man that had teased Ruth on the grid to what appeared to be Catherine's partner and most importantly James had been born.

Harry with one arm round Ruth and holding James with the other stood by the gate and watched their car disappear into the distance. With a sigh and a kiss on Ruth's forehead, he turned round and walked his family back into the house.


End file.
